Super Smash Bros. Melee: Return of the Master Hand
by Culex576
Summary: My first fanfic. If you can't tell it's about Super Smash Bros. Melee. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to post a review.
1. Revenge

Super Smash Bros. Melee: Return of the Master Hand  
  
By Culex576  
  
{Author's note: The game cube system is rapidly becoming the most popular system out there. Super Smash Bros. Melee is right now my personal favorite game on the system. It is a great sequel to Super Smash Bros. for the N64. I decided to write a fanfiction on this great game. I do not own the rights to these characters, but Nintendo I do not think will mind if there's another fanfiction out there. It's probably more publicity for them. So if I covered everything here's.wait I almost forgot. stands for what a character is thinking, cause we all know that a character will have a lot to say about a situation that he/she does not want to say. {} are for my little notes that I frequently place in each chapter. I think that should do it so the moment you've all been waiting for.}  
  
In the abyss of time lay a large glove, torn and burnt and all around badly injured. How could I of lost? A simple question, but yet no answer. I was such a fool to underestimate their powers. And now I suffer the ultimate fate. Injured and trapped in an dead silent blackness. He lay on an arena floor, badly broken. Scattered along the blackness pieces from polygons cover an area that seemed like miles. My dreams are shattered. I cannot even dare imagine making my dream come true. He struggled to look up at the sky. "DAMN YOU!" He fell right back down Those people, I can never forget. The one in red was a real nuisance. The one in green was just as bad. Those fireballs have left my fingertips burnt. He squirmed a little bit trying to gain back strength. Those others weren't any different. The girl in armor, the man with the fiery fists, and I couldn't even defeat the little singing puffball. There was another puffball there too. He wiggled his thumb a few millimeters. He was so small yet had such power, power greater than mine. I cannot figure out how he can turn to stone. And speaking of underestimation, that little yellow rat was a powerhouse of it's own. I could of easily squashed it if he stopped raining down that thunder. The master hand was really pissed off and felt like smashing the ground. They were all annoy and insolent. The animal with that laser, the big ape with that large amount of strength, the boy with the PSI powers, all of them should have been crushed. The Master hand could not stand it anymore, "I WANT REVENGE!!! I SHALL DESTROY THEM!!!!"  
  
"How can you seek revenge when you are such a weakling," a voice echoed from a distance.  
  
The Master hand struggled to look around, "Who is that? Who are you? Why do you speak to me? How did you get here?"  
  
"So many questions you ask of me, but I have one for you."  
  
"You have no right, how dare you question the Master hand."  
  
"The Master hand, is that what you call your pathetic self. You would think you would have been better off being the right hand. I could have been the right one, but of course they made you first."  
  
".no.it can't be."  
  
"But it is," the voice got louder and from the shadows emerged a figure similar to a glove, "I see you cannot forget me, older brother." The two gloves looked similar. One was right handed and the other left. Both cut from the same cloth they were a pair. "I know what you seek, but you cannot obtain it.unless you co-operate with me."  
  
"Why should I, you are much weaker than me."  
  
"Then let us see you stand, older brother. Stand or stay knelt before me." The Master Hand squirmed for a little and stopped moving. "Well well well, look who's more powerful now. You will listen to what I say. I can help you. I know what you seek."  
  
"And why would you help me? You have never been helpful."  
  
"I wish to rule these lands you seek. These other realms as it were. We can rebuild this place. I have an army ready to defend it in my honor."  
  
"Your crazy!"  
  
"Oh, am I? Well then.maybe I am, but will it be crazy if I control other worlds? Is universal domination crazy?!?! Then you can call me the Crazy Hand." He snapped his fingers and from the sky floated down a heart piece. It landed on the Master Hand and his wounds began to heal. He stood up and looked at his brother. He jumped into the air and began to float. The two hands shook each other and a pact was made. From the depths of the abyss came an endless army of wire frames. Some of them were male and some female. They began to rebuild the arenas back to their original glory, and some of it remodeled. Crazy Hand floated toward the top of the abyss, this shall be a glorious day for our pair. Show me the way to these people who you have slain you. The Master Hand opened up a portal, "Let us take care of the ones called Mario and Luigi." They entered the portal. It closed behind them leaving the wire frames to their task of construction. Just as the two hands left the first structure was complete: a large table.  
  
{Looks like Mario and Luigi are going to have some trouble on their hands in Chapter 2} 


	2. Son of a Peach

Chapter 2: Son of a Peach  
  
In the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom lay a large castle. The castle belongs to Princess Peach. Usually the castle is rather empty, but today they celebrate Luigi and his daring rescue of Mario. In the great hall of the castle the townsfolk listened to Luigi's daring adventure in Luigi's Mansion. Mario sat next to Princess Peach, always on his guard for any perils that frequently came down onto the Kingdom. "And then-a Bowser fell- a down and began to spit-a huge-a fire. I was never afraid of him and I pulled out my vacuum. I shot a spiked ball at his head-a and out came King Boo. I caught him like-a dust bunny." The toads cheered at the end of the story. Luigi pulled out the vacuum nozzle and turned it on. He spun in a circle then turned it off and twirled the nozzle like a baton and placed it behind his back.  
  
Just then the doors flung open and a lone toad ran into the great hall, "There's a huge vortex outside the castle and it's sucking everything in!"  
  
Mario jumped from his seat and began to run to the doors. Luigi stopped him before he could make it, "Where-a are you-a going? You still haven't fully recovered."  
  
Mario was wrapped in a yellow cloak that Princess Peach gave him, "I think I know what's-a happening. Stay here and keep the princess safe."  
  
"Wait a second. I-a better go. I am better equipped than you are in case it's more ghosts."  
  
"It's-a probably not. You must-a caught them all. Besides, you got the last adventure, this one's mine."  
  
"Fine, but I call Luigi Kart."  
  
"Deal," Mario began dash to the outside. Moments passed in the castle. The toads were hiding wherever they could, one waited right next to Peach, and Luigi paced back and forth. Another toad entered the room, almost petrified, "Bowser has returned. Everybody run!!" Toads were cowering behind Luigi.  
  
Luigi took out his flashlight revealing the figure of Bowser. He froze in fear, his green hat falling off his head and his hair-sticking straight up, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"Suka suka, do not fright Luigi, it is I, Professor E. Gadd." The professor entered the room wheeling behind him what was Bowser. "After your battles I checked out the roof and found Bower's corpse still on the roof, so I'd thought you'd like it as a souvenir."  
  
Luigi picked up his hat and placed it back on his head, ".I knew that. Really I did." He looked up at Bowser's remains still shivering, "It's the thought that-a counts."  
  
"Oh, Luigi," The Professor spoke again, "I saw your brother running out of the castle. I tried to talk to him but he blew right past me. His yellow cloak smacked my face. It hit me with such force, it nearly spun me around." Professor Gadd adjusted his glasses, "So it looks like a storm's brewing outside." Just then the roof to the castle was ripped off. The vortex covered the sky. Professor Gadd stared at it, "That would make good suction for my poltergeist 4000."  
  
Everything in sight was being pulled in. A faint voice was heard somewhere in the distance, "We have to get the green one down there." The vortex pull became stronger.  
  
Princess Peach's chair began to move, "That's not good." The chair was being sucked into the vortex, "Somebody help me! I'm too important to be captured.again." She grabbed a hold of the nearest thing, Toad. Peach held on tightly as both became easily sucked in.  
  
Luigi was having a fit, "This is-a bad. If Mario finds out about Peach, I won't get Luigi Kart. I wonder if I can beat the Master hand again?" He took off his vacuum and shrugged his shoulders as he dove into the vortex, head first. Professor E. Gadd just smiled and wave as Luigi went into peril he did not have to go through. Though he had his glasses on he did not notice that the last thing that got sucked into the vortex was Bowser's corpse.  
  
Back in the abyss, the hands had chained everyone down while they were unconscious, except for Luigi. He could only stare at the sight of two hands. He couldn't tell them apart.  
  
"Look what came with us through the vortex," the one on the left said.  
  
The one on the right looked down at their victims, "I'm not sure who the girl is, I've never seen her before. I've never battled her." Luigi recognized the one on the right to be the Master Hand. "And this weird one, the one that looks like a large turtle."  
  
Luigi looked around and saw Bowser's corpse Great, of all the things to get sucked in.  
  
The Master Hand was puzzled, "I have never seen him either."  
  
The other hand spoke again, "I think the green one might know." He turned to Luigi, "If you wish your friends to remain alive for the moment, you will tell me what this is."  
  
Luigi wanted no harm to be bestowed upon the princess, "That is Bowser's corpse. He is.was my brother's greatest enemy."  
  
"Corpse.was.let's see if we can change that was into an is," the other hand began to float over the corpse. A flash of light covered Bowser, but quickly disappeared.  
  
All of a sudden his left claw began to move, "When I find that plumber I'll crush his skull and burn his hat." He let off a quick fire breath. He looked around and saw the two floating hands, "Talk about your extra large"  
  
The Master hand looked over at the other glove. The other glove was not too happy, and began to have spasms. Bowser took a heavy beating and was sent flying near Luigi. About 10 male and female wire frames came out with chains. The other hand stopped his spasms and floated back up, "Chain this one extra tightly, he's a feisty one." He turned toward the Master Hand, "We have to cool him down; that fire breath might break the chains."  
  
The Master hand took some time to think, "I think I know a place, It might be difficult to get to but we need to restrain this one." The master hand opened up another rift and off they went leaving behind a conscious Luigi with Mario, Peach, and Bowser all unconscious  
  
{The Hands' plan continues in Chapter 3} 


	3. On Thin Ice

Chapter 3: On Thin Ice  
  
{In case you haven't figured it out, I am now about to introduce a group of characters called Ice Climbers. I unfortunately never heard of them before Melee, so here's my attempt at another chapter.}  
  
Infinity Mountain was extremely treacherous today, yet a brother/sister duo was out there climbing the mountain. Popo, the brother had more experience on Infinity Mountain than his sister. Nana was tied to Popo by only a small rope. Popo always looked out for his sister, but she would always cover his back. "POPO!!" cried out Nana into the howling wind. Popo turned around to find his sister surrounded by Yogi. Popo went into a rage. He took out his hammer and smashed a few of the Yogi into a snowdrift. Nana ran behind her brother for cover, as the remainder of the Yogi were ready to attack.  
  
Popo shouted to his sister, "You ready Nana?"  
  
"Yeah!" she replied with enthusiasm. They began to charge straight into the Yogi. Moments before they collided with them, both Popo and Nana pulled out their hammers and went into a spinning frenzy. One lone Yogi was left. It looked around and began to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Popo took a block of ice and smacked it with his hammer right at the Yogi. He turned his head just in time to see the block of ice as it smashed him into the distance.  
  
"Nice shot, good thing I don't challenge you to golf," Nana was proud of her brother. He was fearless, and she tried hard to keep up with him but sometimes could not.  
  
Then the heard a rumbling in the distance. Popo looked up to see walls of icy snow come toward them, "AVALANCHE!!" Nana knew it was time to run. They began racing to the top of the mountain. The avalanche was getting closer, but they continued to jump up the mountain. "Look. There's a cave over there." They performed one more jump and they were safe in a cave as the avalanche ran past the cave, almost blocking them in.  
  
Nana was just about out of breath, "That was a close one."  
  
Popo readied his hammer, "We're not out of the cold just yet." A Polar Bear emerged read to strike. Nana and Popo began to charge an attack. The Polar Bear was in range of clawing at Popo, when they released an attack. Icy breath made a deadly barrier as the Polar Bear soon found out as he froze into an icy cage. "Polar Bearsicle, not exactly the best treat in the world but it'll do." They left the cave and continued their accent up the mountain. As they made their way to the top, they noticed a large hole in the sky. Popo was ready for action, "I don't know what that thing is but it can't be good.  
  
Nana knew they were going to have their hands full, "Well if we have too."  
  
  
  
At the top of the mountain, the Master Hand and Crazy Hand entered the icy world, "It's times like this I wish I had a warmer lining." The Master hand began to extract the coldest ice from the mountain.  
  
"STOP!" shouted two voices from below.  
  
"Hmmm?" The crazy hand looked around and ended up being uppercut by two hammers. He looked down upon two small children, "How dare you insolent children strike me with your hammers." The Master Hand continued to extract the ice.  
  
"You cannot extract the ice from this mountain, a huge avalanche will cover the local villages."  
  
"Silence! I shall have silence!" The crazy hand floated above them, and from his hands came a barrage of bombes, knocking Popo and Nana on their feet. Then he grabbed them, "We better not risk anymore distractions. Bring the mountain with us." The Master Hand stopped what he was doing. He began to increase the vortex's pull. The mountain rose from the ground and after a few minutes was sucked into the vortex. The Master Hand entered the vortex followed behind by the Crazy hand and his two prisoners.  
  
  
  
Back in the abyss, the male/female wire frames infused Bowser's chains with the coldest ice of the mountain. The mountain was placed on the large table. It barely took up any room, but it was rather tall. The brother/sister duo was placed in a cage, made out of strong titanium alloy. The Crazy Hand looked down upon them, "They shall pay for their insolence."  
  
"But they are just children, they only dealt you eight damage," The Master hand might have been cruel, but not that cruel.  
  
"They shall pay anyway. You have no right to question my authority! If you wish to remain healthy, dear brother, I suggest you co-operate with my demands and take me to this next world!" The Master Hand opened up the next portal and in they went, To a land known as Hyrule.  
  
{Link's chapter is up next, so you don't want to miss Chapter 4} 


	4. The Master Sword

Chapter 4: The Master Sword  
  
In the land of Hyrule, Link had returned to his own world, back to his childhood. He was accompanied by Epona, his noble steed who he could summon upon the notes of the ocarina of time. They raced along from Lonlon Ranch toward Hyrule Castle. As daylight grew dim, Link jumped off his horse, for he could not bring it into the town. He gave Epona a few carrots and patted her head and ran into the town just before the gates closed for the night. Link's interest was not to visit his friend, Princess Zelda, in Hyrule Castle, but to travel into the future to claim a relic for the Princess as a gift. Link entered the Temple of Time and walked upon its velvet red carpets. The carpet ended at a door, which seems to be bounded shut. He concentrated his soul, and a great magic was released from him and the Triforce of Courage slowly opened the door to a dimly lit room. Inside the room, the red carpet led on and stopped after a small staircase. At the top, the Master Sword stood in its stone podium and light from the only window shown down upon it. Link slowly walked up to it, not noticing a vortex forming above where the Master sword was. As he lifted the sword from the podium, the vortex began to suck the young Link up. The gates of time began a travel to the future. When the travel stopped it was seven years into the future. The vortex was transported to this time, and from the vortex the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand came forth. The Master Hand looked around, "This is the place, it's so melodramatic. I would enjoy destroying this place." What the hands did not noticed was that from the shadows an ever-watchful eye gazed upon them with anger. A few strands of golden hair dangled in front of it. "We must begin the search of the one who wields a magical sword."  
  
"We shall split up then, meet back here if you find him." The Master Hand left in haste to seek revenge. Slowly the Crazy Hand made his decent down the stairs and out the door. Suddenly he heard a small, faint noise, "Hmm?" From the shadows came a barrage of needles that pierced the Crazy hands cloth, "Ouch! Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
"I am no coward," came a voice from inside the temple. Suddenly from the shadows sprung a warrior in white and blue garments, running head on into the Crazy Hand. He was ready to grab the warrior when they executed a double jump and then disappeared from sight. While the Crazy hand looked around for her, she had teleported behind him and readied an attack. The Crazy Hand turned around just in time to get triple kicked in his palm. He glided backwards as the warrior charged right toward the crazy hand. In one fell swoop the warrior went flying into one on the walls of the temple.  
  
The crazy hand spoke out, "Reveal your self foolish warrior."  
  
The warrior stood up and walked slowly toward the hand, "I am the protector of this land. My name is Shiek. You shall not harm the one who wields the Master sword. You leave Link alone!"  
  
The Crazy hand gazed down sternly toward Shiek for a few moments and then was enraged, "LIAR! I know you hide your true identity. Reveal yourself and I will not harm your precious Link."  
  
Shiek looked down at the ground for a few seconds. Magical specks of dust encircled the warrior, and her garments went from white to pink. Shiek now wore a long pink dress, and her hair was down and she wore no mask over her face. "My name is Zelda," she softly spoke, "Princess of Hyrule, Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, and close friend of Link. Return to where you once came from, and we promise never to bother you again.  
  
"You take me for a fool! A little girl dares challenge my powers?!?! You say you know this Link fellow." The Crazy Hand rose above Princess Zelda. A shadow became increasingly bigger around the Princess as the Crazy Hand dive-bombed right for Zelda.  
  
Epona trotted along the Hyrule fields with Link on guard for enemies. A group of zombies appeared and came right for Link and his noble steed. Link pulled out his bow and shot three arrows, taking out the zombie swarm as Epona went from trot to a gallop. They made their way to a series of high fences, which was no problem for Epona. They made their way to a large lake filled with sparkling blue water. Link made his way toward a house that stood atop of a hill near a wooden bridge. Link made his way to the door to hear something behind him. He turned around and readied his Master Sword. The Master Hand hovered in midair before Link, "We meet again, Link."  
  
Link turned away, "It's only you. I thought you might be someone tuff, like Ganondorf."  
  
The Master Hand was enraged, "How dare you compare me to such a weakling. If he were here, I'd squash him like a bug. Just like what I'm going to do to you."  
  
Behind the Master hand came a large battle cry and in a matter of seconds the Master Hand was burnt in unholy flames on the ground. Ganondorf taunted the oversized glove, "A weakling you say.Hahahahaha!!" He turned toward Link, "Don't take this as a favor. In fact I think I'll kill you now."  
  
"That won't be necessary," came yet another voice. They faced the Crazy Hand. In his grasp is Princess Zelda. She laid limp and unconscious half-dead.  
  
Link did not like this new hand, "Leave her alone! Give her back."  
  
Ganondorf smirked, "Another oversized glove. No trouble of mine. That one hand went down like a ton of bricks." The Crazy Hand placed Princess Zelda down on the ground and pointed two fingers at Ganondorf. He laughed, "Well isn't that just cute. What are you gonna do, poke me to death?" The Crazy hand let out a three round burst of bullets knocking Ganondorf into the side of the house. Link was at the Princess's side carrying her and using the ocarina to call upon his mighty steed. The Master Hand got up. The two hands seem to intertwine with one another, and they began to concentrate. Soon enough, a sleep spell was cast over Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. The two hands clapped at their performance. The Master Hand carried Link and Zelda while the Crazy Hand took Ganondorf, and they traveled back to the temple where the vortex awaited them.  
  
Back in the abyss, their new captives were chained with the others. The hands were pleased with their work. "Soon you shall have your revenge brother, and I shall have these worlds as my own. Where is our next place to conquer?"  
  
The Master hand began to create a vortex, "Somewhere in space is where will find a person named Fox McCloud. I've detected him somewhere in the Lylat system. He shall be difficult to obtain."  
  
{Fox takes the stage as Chapter 5 begins. I promise a great dog fight scene in chapter 5.} 


	5. Dogfight in Katina

Chapter 5: Dogfight in Katina  
  
{This is a great chapter. Star Fox for the N64 was one of my favorite games. It was a rather long one also. So this is dedicated in anticipation of future Star Fox games. Now on with the explosions and fire and death.}  
  
In the Lylatt system laid a small planet called Katina. This planet has been subject to attacks before, but not one of immense proportion such as this. A swarm of arwings filled the sky blocking out most of the sunlight. One arwing in particular stood out in the crowd. Bill, leader of the Katina air force, attacked with a large force of arwings, approximately over a hundred. The enemy forces numbered nearly 250 and Bill's men were falling fast. "This isn't good. Scatter and attack." Lasers flew across the sky. A nearby ship at Bill's side was hit from the side and exploded in a fury of flames and smoke. Bill looked over to see an enemy fighter locking onto his ship. Bill hastily began to shift into a hyper boost, "Oh crap!" The laser skimmed the tail of the ship as Bill boosted out of there. He made a quick u-turn and returned fire, "Eat lasers, scum bucket!" A few lasers took out the engine and one hit the gasoline tank. Bill flew right through the flames, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about."  
  
"General Bill, "We're hitting the enemy hard, but we're fighting a losing battle, sir." Bill's second in command flew along his left side.  
  
Bill knew he could not win this battle, "I wish we had some backup." An enemy grouping of eight arwings began a formation to strike at the two ships. Bill's eyes opened as wide as they could, "So it's over, we've lost."  
  
A sound of a bomb came rushing toward the grouping. Before the enemy arwings could disburse, the bomb exploded taking them all out. A familiar voice came over the arwing radio waves, "It's not over yet, Bill. The cavalry has arrived."  
  
Bill looked into the distance and saw four arwings in formation take the field and began to fight back against the enemy forces, "Fox! Didn't expect you to bail me out of the fire again."  
  
Another voice came over the radio waves, "Peppy Hare reporting for duty. Glad to see you again, Bill."  
  
"Happy to be of assistance, Bill. I'm so excited to be back fighting for you." More voices filled the radio transmission.  
  
"Don't get too excited, Slippy. Be on your guard guys, looks like we're out numbered."  
  
"But we're not out skilled, Falco. Looking good guys," Fox kept his small group in line, focused, and relaxed. They weren't much to add to the forces, but they were strong and had lots of experience in fights.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I really need to repay you for your favors one day. But first, let's finish off these goons. Ships regroup and prepare to assault." Bills forces regrouped and for the most part, there were a hundred men, but Fox and his crew were like a small army in itself.  
  
"All ships report," Fox wanted to make sure his crew was fine.  
  
"Everything's a ok," Peppy flew slightly behind and to the left of Fox.  
  
"Looks like we got our work cut out for us, Fox," Falco, fearless and true looked out over his commander and flew closely to his right side.  
  
"I'm right behind you guys!" The enthusiastic Slippy stayed behind the group, but was a very important part of the crew. His skills as a pilot still needed work, but his knowledge and analysis helped the group overcome every obstacle. "Their hulls look strong, but I think they're pretty vulnerable at the wingtips."  
  
Fox gave the signal for attack, "Things are about to get ugly." Bills forces closely behind. Foxes group broke out of a diamond formation and covered as much ground as they could. Fox too the initiative by being the first to fire and take out an enemy arwing.  
  
Slippy flew around being trailed by a group of three enemy arwings. He barrel rolled to the right and turned around getting a target lock on the center person, "Gotcha!" A few charged up shots took out that grouping.  
  
Peppy flew in search of the leader, only to come face to face with an enemy arwing. A laser blast hit Peppy's arwing damaging the shields. Peppy speed boosted his way behind the enemy arwing and fired a bombardment of laser blasts. One hit the tail and the enemy arwing crashed into the ground, "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
Falco weaved his way through the enemy ships to find a nice little grouping of enemy arwings. Falco target locked the center and flipped up the switch to activate the bombs, "It's been nice knowing ya." The bomb took out the grouping as pieces from their hulls were scattered all over the place.  
  
Bill was tracking down one enemy arwing that seemed to out maneuver him, "This guy is fast, but I can take him." He managed to pick up on the ship's signal and target locked it, "No where to run now," he fired three laser blasts at the main thrusters and they exploded.  
  
Five ships are tailing Fox. Fox is trying to shake them, but has no success. They begin to fire a barrage of lasers at Fox. Fox outmaneuvered them, dodging the last few shots with a barrel roll, reflecting the laser attacks. Fox then performed a flip and destroyed three of them with a bomb. The other two ships still tailed fox with no damage. They began another round of laser blasts as Fox performed a barrel roll. A stray laser hit Fox's right wing, almost knocking it off. Another laser took it out and Fox spun out of control. Fox's ship crash-landed on the planet's surface. The wreckage was flaming.  
  
"Nnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Slippy cried out.  
  
"Fox, do you copy." Peppy was trying to contact Fox via the radio waves.  
  
Falco was rather calm, "He's ok, Peppy. Take another look." Fox came out of the flaming wreckage. "Fox, Rob will be here shortly with the landmaster. In the meantime, I'm sending down a bazooka." Falco dropped a large metallic box with a lock on it around the wreckage. Fox ran up to the box and pulled out his laser to shoot the lock off. He pulled out the bazooka and readied the blasts.  
  
Rob's voice came in through on Fox's earpiece, "Fox, I've picked up on your signal. Estimated time of arrival: 5 minutes."  
  
Fox was on the run with his bazooka, aiming his bazooka at enemy ships. He let out a few blasts, taking out an enemy wing and damaging a friendly ship. Slippy, Falco, and Peppy kept on firing at enemy ships, using target lock to avoid hitting friendly crafts. Rob's voice came on Fox's set, "I'm dropping off the landmaster right now. Good luck!"  
  
Fox rushed toward the landmaster's landing site, "Thanks, Rob." The hull of the craft opened up and Fox jumped in. The landmaster became online and fully operational. Fox's voice came over the radio waves, "Fox here. Let's finish them off." Fox fired a few blasts taking out an enemy craft. Peppy, Falco, and Slippy followed the landmaster. They broke formation and began another assault on the enemy ships. Bill's fleet had been shot down to 75 ships, but they still were fighting, helping anyway they can. The enemy numbers were slowly thinning. As the enemy groups began to form up, Fox tailed them. "One bomb left.this should finish the job," proclaimed Fox as he announced the end of the battle in his favor. A quick target lock on the center enemy craft and the bomb made a direct hit. Some crash- landed onto the planets surface, and others were taken out from the explosion. It was a great victory for team StarFox.  
  
Near a range of mountains docked four ships and one tank. Fox was shaking the hand of Bill, "Thank you once again, Fox. You have saved this planet from certain doom. If you ever need any help, just let us know." Bill boarded his ship and flew into the distance. Fox, Peppy, Falco, and Slippy stood near their ships waiting for the Great Fox's arrival.  
  
Peppy was the first to speak after Bill had left, "That was some great shootin', Fox."  
  
"You were amazing: So accurate and so agile," Slippy said very impressed.  
  
Falco was the least impressed, "You let your guard down, Fox, but nice recovery."  
  
"I couldn't of done it without you guys," said Fox to his crew.  
  
Near the ships, the sky began to rip open and out came a vortex. From the vortex came the ultimate party crashers. The Master Hand recognized Fox right away. He shouted to the Crazy Hand, "That's the one. Right over there." Fox looked up to see a large hand smack down upon him. Fox was now in the clutches of the Master Hand.  
  
The crazy hand gazed over the other three people, "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He began to walk like a spider, and with demonic speed towards Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. He ran over them all, sending them flying, smoking with purple flames. The two hands headed toward the portal.  
  
Falco straggled to his feet, "Oh no you don't." He began to dash for them, so quickly, you could barely see an outline of where he was. The portal closed before Peppy and Slippy could get up. They slowly made there way to their feet. The Great Fox was in the distance heading toward them.  
  
Peppy looked around, "Where the heck is Falco?"  
  
{Chapter six is just around the corner, so show your moves. Don't forget to tell me what you think and post a review} 


	6. Race to the Finish

Chapter Six: Race to the Finish  
  
The Hitacto Stadium was packed; no seat was empty, in anticipation for the galaxy's greatest race. The Grand Prix was being held today. Fans eagerly waited for the race to begin. The track was prepared. The course wound around a huge obstacle course of jumps, loops, and an occasional speed boost pad. The loud speaker began to blare out, "Ladies and Gentlemen from across the galaxy welcome to the thirty-fifth annual Grand Prix. The best drivers are here tonight including the raining racing champ, Captain Falcon." The crowd cheered with excitement. "We will begin shortly."  
  
In the pit, racers were able to make last minute preparations or just relax and get a cold drink before the race. Most of the racers rested on the many couches around the pit. Few were working on their cars. News' crews were entering the pit to cover live footage of the race. "This is Valexon for Channel 38, covering your racing needs and live footage of the Grand Prix. We're here live in the pit where racers prepare for the race that's about to begin. The best racers in the galaxy have shown up today for a chance to be in the Grand Prix and a shot at the fifty million dollar cash prize," Camera lenses pointed at the entry cars. They seemed to stop on one car in particular. It was a large, blue car. On each of the wings the number seven was placed in white. "And this is the Blue Falcon, the speeder that has the power to accelerate up to the speed of sound," The camera began to tilt down toward the bottom of the car where a pair of legs stuck out. "And here's the pilot of the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon." Captain Falcon rolled out from underneath the Blue Falcon. He got to his feet and gave the camera the peace symbol. The Jumbo monitor in the stadium was showing this live and the crowd cheered when their favorite pilot took his stance. "Captain Falcon, I see you are making last minute preparations for the race, are you worried about today's competition?"  
  
Captain Falcon broke off from his stance and made his remark, "Naturally only the best pilots in the galaxy are here today, but I am one of those pilots. Keeping calm allows me to concentrate on my piloting; keeping my cool so I can keep on punching the speed." Captain Falcon began to quickly punch the air.  
  
The news reporter began to speak again, "As most of your loyal fans seem to know you are also a renown fighter, with superior fighting skills. Does this help your flying in anyway?"  
  
"Actually it does. It takes a lot of concentration to fight. You have to find your strengths, release your speed, and be alert at your surroundings," said Captain Falcon, speaking words of wisdom that were some of his first.  
  
"Well thank you for your time. This is going to be a great race folks, that's for sure. For Channel 38, I'm Valexon."  
  
Ten minutes have passed and the cars were making their way to the starting line. The speaker were blasting announcements, "Thank you for waiting. Get ready for the greatest race in the galaxy. The Grand Prix is underway. Pilots, starting positions." Cars slowly drove to the staring line. Traffic lights were glowing red. Red. Yellow. Yellow. Green! The cars went whizzing past the audience beginning the first leg of the race. Cameras place around the course allowed viewers to watch the racers at different leg's of the race. Captain Falcon, currently in fourth place, was gaining speed and fast. The first obstacle was a little cliff jump. As long as you were at a decent speed, you made the jump. All the cars successfully cleared the jump and rounded a corner to the right. Car number 9 was in front of the Blue Falcon, cutting him off from passing. They neared the next obstacle, which was a long path of sharp turns with no guardrails. Captain Falcon looked at the course ahead and gave a happy smirk. As they made the first turn, some cars had fallen off the track. By the end on the winding road, only seven cars remained from the original thirteen entries. Then began a long stretch of road. Falcon hit the accelerator with full force to gain as much speed as he could. The fifth place car had found a hidden speed boost and caught up with Captain Falcon. The road began to curve upward as the third leg of the race began. A series of loops wound their way for over three miles. After the loops, third place spun out of control and hit the side of the track. The driver came out safe, but extremely dizzy. Falcon made his way to third place, right on the heels of second place. Now the last stretch of obstacles came closer. Falcon sped with full force. The jumps here are extremely wide and one mistake will cost a driver the race. All the cars had made the jumps, some luckier than others. The cars made a turn to the left as they began lap number two.  
  
The end of the race was drawing near, as they were about to complete lap number fifty. Captain Falcon was in first place and nearing the last leg of the race. But out of nowhere, car number 11 whizzed by Falcon and took the lead. They began the large jumps. Nearing the last jump, Captain Falcon went full speed pulling up on the steering wheel. He took the last jump into the air. He made his decent toward the track right on top of car 11. Captain Falcon reclaimed the lead and made the left turn for the finish line. A string of cars followed behind him. At the finish line, a vortex began to appear. Captain Falcon didn't notice; he didn't want to lose concentration. He crossed the finish line into another dimension. The cars behind him slammed the breaks, causing a rather large pile-up near the finish. Two oversized hands entered through the portal. The one on the left twitched a little. The audience stared in fear at the two floating hands. The one on the right spoke to the one on the left, "What was that?" The one on the left responded, "I'm not sure, but we better go back and find out." The two hands went back into the vortex, closing up right behind them.  
  
{The hands seem to have pretty good luck, but will it run out in chapter seven?} 


	7. The Search for Earthbound

Chapter Seven: The Search for Earthbound  
  
A huge blue car had crashed into an empty cage. The doors were open and the pilot lay unconscious next to it, rubbing his head. Wire frames chained Captain Falcon as the hands looked over their new captive. The Master Hand spoke, "That was rather easy."  
  
The Crazy Hand turned toward the Master Hand, "Let's keep on moving. I feel like I'm on fire."  
  
"Ok, I'm working on it," replied the Master Hand not paying attention to what he was doing. The portal opened up and the Master Hand was pleased, "Now that boy shall pay for his trickery…onward to Onett." The two hands entered the portal.  
  
At the outskirts of a city called Onett lay a community of small houses. One of those houses belonged to a small boy by the name of Ness. Ness wore a tee shirt and jeans, and on his head, he always had a red cap. Ness had a lot of items for such a young kid, but most was from his amazing adventure from saving the world. Almost a year from the present, Ness had ventured out into the world to rid of it an evil of immense proportion. The evil had no shape or form and was made from pure evil. The evil was only known by one name: Giygas. Ness was not alone in his adventures. He met three friends along the way. Today, Ness is paying them a visit, but the travels are long and treacherous. For Ness, though, they are short and easy. Why some may ask, but the answer is of the paranormal. A year ago, during Ness' adventure to save the world, he discovered he had an amazing talent that he shares with only a few people in the world. The power of PSI that was bestowed onto this child enabled him to use magic powers such as PSI Rockin', a very powerful attack, and PSI shield, of which he could summon a psychic shield to protect him and anyone around him. But for this journey, only one PSI was required…PSI Teleport Beta. This PSI is an upgraded PSI form the original PSI teleport, which Ness learned from a monkey in a Dusty Dunes Desert. Some would laugh at the tale, but if they saw it happen, they would stare in awe at Ness' amazing psychic talents. Ness grabbed his baseball bat, and pocketed his yoyo and some items, which he placed into his backpack. He flung the backpack over his shoulders and shouted upstairs, "Bye, mom. I'll see you for supper."  
  
A voice came from the upstairs, "Bye, Ness. Dinner will be ready at six. Be back here or it'll be cold."  
  
Her words could not be heard for Ness had rushed out the door in excitement of seeing his friends. In a cleared area, Ness stood in the center. He looked around and nodded his head, "I can't wait to see Paula." He began to spin in circles, faster and faster, the circles increasing in size. Ness' dog ran after him, and banged right into him. Ness stopped moving. "You know better, boy. I can't complete my teleportation if I run into something. Go back into the house." The dog ran back toward the house. Ness went back to the center of the clearing and began another PSI Teleport Beta, "Crazy dog, I lost nine PSI because of that." Ness kept on spinning and soon disappeared.  
  
About seventy-five miles away from Onett lay the city of Twonson. The city was larger than Onett, but Ness' destination was not a big house or the hotel, but a little school called Polestar Preschool. The school is run by a family consisting of a mother, a father, and a girl. The girl is called Paula. Not only is she a caring teacher, but also she has a special gift that she shares with Ness. Paula has extremely powerful PSI abilities, stronger than Ness'. Paula first met Ness almost a year ago, and joined his fight against Giygas. Her prayers were heard during the battle and an enormous force was able to kill off Giygas. Ness and Paula had been through a lot together and they stayed very close during the past year. Ness and Paula could talk to each other through their PSI powers in their minds. When they were lonely, they would teleport to each other's houses. Sometimes they would go see shows at the Toppola Theater in Fourside, where they met a group of musicians called the Runaway Five. A few months ago, they came back to Fourside on tour and Ness and Paula got free seats and were their personal guests for the day. Paula had been training Ness in the art of PSI on different skills of PSI that he did not know like PSI Fire and PSI Thunder. Lately, Ness had been training on an advance version of PSI Flash. It wasn't perfected yet on accuracy, but it was super strong as long as he kept concentration. Ness arrived a block from the Polestar Preschool. Paula was waiting outside for him. She wore a special pink dress for today's get together. She saw ness in the distance and waved at him, "Hi, Ness!"  
  
Ness sprinted toward the school and stopped right in front of Paula, "Hi, Paula. I like your dress."  
  
Paula blushed a little, "Thanks, Ness," she regained her train of thought, "We better go get Jeff before he thinks that we're late." Ness nodded in agreement and they both teleported out of Twonson.  
  
In the town of Winters near an all-boys school stood the laboratory of the genius, Dr. Andonuts. Dr. Andonuts had a son, who did attend the all-boy's school named Jeff. Jeff was a bright lad, who like his father, loved to create things. About a year ago, a voice talked to him in his mind, as a cry for help. He had snuck out of the school to rescue Paula and Ness from a group of zombies who had over run the town of Threed. Though Jeff had no PSI abilities at all, his inventions (and occasionally his fathers' inventions) had saved them from uncertain doom. Jeff joined their group to destroy Giygas. After his adventure with Ness, his father took him out of the all-boys school and made him his personal assistant. Recently, Jeff and his father had been working on restoring and perfecting the Sky Runner. Jeff wore his clothes from when they first met and waited for his friends outside the laboratory. Ness and Paula arrived from Twonson after a successful teleportation. They both said their hellos, "Hi, Jeff."  
  
Jeff properly greeted his friends, "Salutations Ness and Paula. You are both looking excellent."  
  
Ness was very vernacular in his speech compared to Jeff, "You don't need to talk all scientificy around friends. You gotta be loose to travel through PSI Teleport Beta."  
  
Jeff walked over to his friends, "Okay, but please not too fast; I don't want to ruin my good school uniform."  
  
Paula giggled, "It's your only school uniform."  
  
Jeff quickly spoke, "Never mind that, we better get to Dalaam and pick up Poo."  
  
Ness spoke, "He said he would meet us there. We better get going. There are so many old faces to see and only so much PSI." Ness, Paula, and Jeff started into another teleportation. The last thing that could be heard from them before they left Winters was the screams of Jeff.  
  
In a far-off distant land was the city of Dalaam. It was a mountainous city and at the apex was a large palace where a royal family ruled the land. Inside the castle, ten servants were waiting on a young boy wearing white robes. The boys stood up, trying to get away from the servants, "I am fine. I have to get going or else I'll be late."  
  
One servant clung to his left leg, "But Prince Poo, your sandals are not fully clean. Allow me to make them sparkle."  
  
Another servant waited with comb and scissor, "But Prince Poo, your hair is not properly straightened. Allow me to trim and comb your beautiful hair.  
  
Yet another servant spoke, "But Prince Poo, we have only yet begun to pack things for your journey. Allow me to gather up some of fresh, sparkling water and delicious treats for you and your friends."  
  
Poo enjoyed being a prince, but sometimes it was too much for him, "My sandals are fine, they'll just get dirty again. I don't have much in the way of hair. And we shan't require food or beverage. Thank you, but I have to get going."  
  
The King of Dalaam had entered the room with a bag in one hand, hoping to catch his son before he left, "Poo, take this with you. You never know if you need it." The bag that the King had given to Poo was a Bag of Dragonite.  
  
{Sorry to interrupt the story, but I need to clear something up for anyone who has not played the game before. Bag of Dragonite has nothing to do with the Pokemon. It is completely different. No Dagonites were harmed in anyway in its creation. Bag of Dragonite is a bag full of a magical powder. That's all you need to know for now.}  
  
Poo took the bag gratefully from his father. He bowed to him in respect, "Thank you, father. I must get going now. I shall be back before dinner." Poo ran outside the palace and made his decent down the mountain to a clearing where he could easily teleport. As usual, young women awaited around the town to catch a glimpse at the prince. Many women in the town wished to marry the prince, and all of them beautiful. Poo knew they were after him, and sometimes he enjoyed it. Today did not matter for he was going to see his friends. Though it was improper for a prince to ignore someone when they spoke to him, he ignored the girls and their flirting, Save it for later. My only desire is to be with my friends. He made his way to the clearing, and quickly teleported, just before a mob of girls made their way to the clearing was. Seeing that he disappeared, they returned to their houses and went about their normal lives again.  
  
A vortex opened up and out came the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand. The Crazy Hand spoke, "I can't wait to get this over with."  
  
The Master Hand floated around in confusion, "What the…" He looked around and all he saw was not a colorful town where a boy with PSI powers came from, but a 2D world in black and white where badly drawn building were on fire.  
  
A stick like figure with a rather large nose looked up at them in awe, "Wow! They look so…so real…" He stared at them for a few more moments, "Better get rid of them before another oil spill." The two hands didn't notice the stick figure as he pulled out two large comedic hammers and smacked them both.  
  
The Crazy hand was enraged, "How dare you, Ness. You do now mess with the Crazy Hand!"  
  
The stick figure pulled out a match, "The name's not Ness." He lit it and burnt the Crazy Hand inflicting some damage, "The name's Mr. Game and Watch." The Master Hand was about to smash Mr. Game and Watch with a slap when he performed a choppy cartwheel dodge, "Ya missed me!" He pulled out a bell and began to ring it in a humorous fashion. He ran up to the Master Hand and hit him with his head.  
  
The Master Hand took some damage, but shook off the shock, "You futile piece of scum. You shall pay for that." He made a fist and smashed into Mr. Game and Watch full force. Mr. Game and Watch went flying, but he recovered with a double jump, and a group of fire fighters pushed him upward with tremendous force. Then a parachute allowed him to float gently down to the ground.  
  
"That will cost you!" shouted Mr. Game and Watch as he ran for the Master Hand. He pulled out a hammer and on the hammer was the number nine. As he was in mid swing, the Master hand floated backward, and then lunged for Mr. Game and Watch. Before he could dodge, the Master Hand had grabbed him and slowly squeezed the life out of him. To finish him off, he threw him into the vortex.  
  
By this time, the Crazy hand had gotten up, and wiggled his fingertips, "Let's get back to the abyss." The entered the vortex, leaving behind the burning buildings and oil spills flooding the streets.  
  
{Let's hope the Master Hand can get the correct portal this time in chapter eight.} 


	8. Boing

Chapter Eight: Boing  
  
Ness and Paula were at the hotel in Summers, waiting for Jeff who was in the bathroom, sick from the trip over. Jeff came out staggering, "I did say slower, did I not?"  
  
Ness replied in a playful answer, "I guess you get teleportation sickness"  
  
"Very funny, Ness…oohhhh man! I don't feel so hot," Jeff rushed back into the bathroom.  
  
Ness talked to Paula, "Maybe next time we should try PSI Teleport instead of Beta. Jeff might not get sick as easily."  
  
From out of thin air came Poo, "I hope I am not late?"  
  
Paula replied, "Right on time."  
  
Ness thought to himself Just in time for Jeff's teleportation sickness.  
  
Jeff emerged from the bathroom once more, "Is it just me, or am I seeing triple?"  
  
Poo bowed to Jeff, "It is so nice to see you again," he bowed to Ness and Paula, "all of you. So where do we go from here?"  
  
Ness spoke out, "I know exactly where we should hold this get together. Everyone, hang on." They followed Ness outside to where a long stretch of boardwalk made a good running distance for PSI Teleport. They began to all run with tremendous speed. And before they ran out of boardwalk, they had vanished.  
  
In a secluded location where few have traveled, lay a cavernous mountain that surrounded and protected a small village. Not normal people lived here. These creatures as it were resembled little pink puffballs with large round noses. They spoke differently from anybody and because of this were hard to translate. The people of this place were called Mr. Saturn. Ness and company had been there before, and saved their village. They were friendly people, and gave free room and board to any weary travelers who stopped by. The Mr. Saturn had gone about their normal business after Ness and his friends had defeated Giygas. From out of nowhere came Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. A Mr. Saturn walked up to Ness with excitement, "|30Y |\|355, |301|\|G. Y0U |-|4\/3 C4/\/\3, |301|\|G." {Yes, this is how the Mr. Saturn speak in Earthbound. It's a little weird at first, but you get use to it if you want to beat the game.}  
  
Paula turned to Ness, "What a great spot for our get together! Awesome idea, Ness."  
  
Jeff held his stomach, "Feeling a little queasy."  
  
Another Mr. Saturn spoke, "|30Y \/\/1T|-| G|_45535 /\/\4Y U53 /\/\0T3|_. |301|\|G |301|\|G!"  
  
Poo stared at him in a daze, "It has been a year yet I cannot understand a word he speaks."  
  
"He said Jeff can use their motel if he wants to rest a bit," said Paula.  
  
"Don't forget the |301|\|G |301|\|G part, Paula," replied Ness imitating the Mr. Saturn.  
  
"What does it translate too, Paula," inquired Poo.  
  
Paula answered, "It means…|301|\|G |301|\|G." They all began to laugh, except for Jeff who staggered toward the motel.  
  
A Mr. Saturn waited at the counter inside, "|30Y \/\/1T|-| G|_45535 5|_33P T0 \/\/15|-|, |301|\|G?"  
  
A few hours later, Jeff got up feeling rather refreshed. A Mr. Saturn awaited for him, "5|_33P Y0U 3|\|J0Y |30Y \/\/1T|-| G|_45535, |301|\|G." Jeff arose and exited the motel. Outside, he saw a blanket laid out with lots of food and drinks. He did not see Ness, Paula, and Poo. After a quick look around, he spotted them at the top of a cliff, near one of the Mr. Saturn's houses. He went in search of the correct tunnel to the top.  
  
Ness, Paula, and Poo had been invited by one of the Mr. Saturn to enjoy one of the many hot spring pools that are in the village. Ness and Paula brought their bathing suits along, but Poo had none. He just took off his sandals and soaked his feet in the warm, soothing water. Ness leaned his head back against a rock, "I had almost forgotten how refreshing the springs are here."  
  
Paula began to shut her eyes, "It's so peaceful around here. I'm glad our adventures took us to this village."  
  
Poo looked at his reflection in the pool as he made rings of water with his feet, "I should come here often for relaxation. Being a prince is more difficult than I imagined. The hot waters here sooth the mind for better concentration."  
  
Ness picked his head up and looked toward Poo, "Are you still practicing PSI?"  
  
Poo nodded, "Yes I am. I've also been training in new fighting techniques and perfecting some old ones."  
  
Coming near the house walked a smiling Jeff, fully refreshed and happy to be back to the party. Paula was the first to notice him. She got up and waved, "Hi, Jeff. It looks like your feeling better."  
  
Jeff said, "Yes I am, thank you." Ness and Poo had now gotten up. Poo dried his feet and retied his sandals.  
  
Ness dried off as he walked over to Paula and Jeff, "Good to see you up and about. Hope your hungry for a picnic, cause we got lots of good stuff."  
  
Jeff rubbed his stomach, "I think my stomach agrees to your gesture."  
  
Poo finished with his sandals and walked toward the group, "I am famished. I cannot wait."  
  
After a large meal, everyone was full and fully recharged. They stood up. Ness picked up his backpack and swung it around his shoulder, "We should get going. We still have lots to do."  
  
Paula agreed, "Yeah, I get to choose the next place, and I know exactly where we're going."  
  
They were interrupted by a Mr. Saturn who ran up to Ness, "|30Y |\|355, \/0RT3X 15 0P3|\|3|) 4|\||) \/\/13R|) T|-|1|\|G5 C0/\/\3, |301|\|G!" They looked up at the top of the mountain and sure enough a vortex was there and floating in front of it are two large hands.  
  
The one on the right spoke, "That's the one! The boy with the striped tee shirt."  
  
"Let's get him," said the hand on the left. They floated down toward Ness and his friends, in mid attack, a strange sound was heard. The one on the left spoke, "What is that? What can that noise be?"  
  
Ness smiled, and jumped into the air, "Yay!"  
  
The Master Hand was confused, "Why are you happy? We're about to crush you and drag you to your doom. You should be cowering in fear."  
  
From the sky came something spinning. When the hit the ground it stopped spinning and a man faced them all. He smiles and pulls out a camera, "Pictures taken instantaneously. Everybody smile. Say `Fuzzy Pickles. `" Ness smiled and gave the camera the thumbs up. Paula, Jeff and Poo took their normal stances.  
  
The two hands looked at each other, "Fuzzy Pickles?!?!?"  
  
The flash went off and the man put his camera away, "Great, this will always bring back the fondest of memories." He started to spin and disappeared into the sky. The hands stared in a daze, "Fuzzy Pickles?!?!?" Then they went into battle animation and the battle screen came up. Master Hand appears. Crazy hand appears. Ness was first to attack. Ness uses PSI Rockin'. The whole screen starts to flash and explode as Ness' personal PSI deals 90 damage both hands. Paula is up next. Paula uses prayer It worked on Giygas, it just might work on them. Paula's prayers are heard, and everyone gains full PSI. Now it's Jeff's turn to attack. Jeff uses bottle cap rocket. WHROOSH! Crazy Hand takes 30 damage. Poo's turn to attack.  
  
Ness turned to Poo, "We need to beat them Poo. Do something." Poo pulls out Bag of Dragonite and sprinkles it ion himself. Poo transforms into a large dragon. Poo deals 150 damage to both hands. Master Hand and Crazy Hand attack. Sleep clap. Paula, Jeff, and Poo take 50 damage and are asleep. "Isn't this just great, now I have to do the work until they wake up." Ness attacks with the homerun bat. SSMMAASSSHHH!!! The Master hand takes 600 damage. The Master Hand is out. The Crazy Hand summons a laser swarm. Ness is drained of half his PSI and takes 40 damage. Crazy hand uses slap. SSMMAASSSHHH!!! Ness receives 200 damage. Ness faints. Ness loses the battle.  
  
Outside the battle animation screen, the Crazy Hand summons a heart container for the Master Hand. It floats gently down and the Master Hand recovered his entire HP back. He got up and grabbed Ness, who lay unconscious on the ground, and both hands exited the world through the vortex. Paula, Jeff, and Poo were slowly starting to awaken. Paula looked around the Mr. Saturn's village, "Ness???"  
  
{For chapter nine what will you do? Hopefully you read about the DK crew. DK…Donkey Kong. DK…Donkey Kong is here.(hum the tune if it makes you fell better)} 


	9. DK...Donkey Kong Is Here

Chapter Nine: D.K…Donkey Kong Is Here!  
  
On a small island, a group of apes inhabit the jungles, living off Bananas and Coconuts. These gorillas were not the ordinary kind. They were civilized, and were know throughout the island. The one that leaded them was known by DK. His full name was Sir Donkey Kong the First. Okay, it was just Donkey Kong, but you can't blame a narrator to try to spice up a story. Anyway, this story takes place at DK's mansion…okay, okay, DK's pad. Still trying to make it interesting…Did I mention ghosts roamed the island and he has to catch them all to compete in the league for rule over….didn't buy that? I figured you wouldn't. What about…  
  
"Hey, narrator. Just shut your mouth and let's get on with my story."  
  
1 Sorry DK…*did I mention he's a knight from the long lost empire of…*  
  
"I got a coconut gun that can fire in bursts, and I'm gonna shoot ya where the most it will hurt!"  
  
Eeep! I'll be quiet.  
  
"Good! Hi, my name's DK. And this here is my pad." DK's pad was not very big, and it was rather messy. The floor was covered with pineapple shells and banana peels. The refrigerator door was fully open also filled with banana peels. Two hammocks swung from the ceiling…also filled with banana peels. DK looked around his pad, "So it needs some spring cleaning. I would do it, but technically it is still winter."  
  
"Yo, DK, where are you? Cranky is looking for you. He said something about a new potion."  
  
"Sounds like I got another adventure to go on, I guess I better turn this back into third person before everyone thinks I'm crazy." DK ran to the outside of his pad and flung open the swinging doors. He looked down to see his good friend Diddy Kong. "Hi there, Diddy. So what's this I heard about a new potion?"  
  
Diddy Kong shouted, "He says with this potion, you'll be so strong, you won't need a gun to hurt people."  
  
"Hey! I happen to like it. It can render enemies unconscious and it's a great way to open up coconuts."  
  
"He knew you were going to say that so he said if you don't do that, then you have to clean up your pad."  
  
Donkey Kong looked back at his pad, at all the work it needed. He looked back and forth between his pad and Diddy. He then jumped from the top of the pad balcony and spun himself rapidly, gently floating toward the ground. He looked at his little friend, "Lead the way, Diddy." They raced off deeper into the woods where a shack lay. Cranky's Lab was the best place for new potions for new moves. These moves in the past have helped DK defeat the evil K. Rule. Donkey Kong opened the door and a monkey with a long white beard came out from behind a table. He stood close to Donkey Kong and stared at him. He then smacked him in the face, "Owww! That hurt my nose."  
  
"You will clean up your place when you get back. Now, down to business," said Cranky walking toward his table, "I have a new potion that will increase your strength. You will become five times stronger than you are now…"  
  
"FIVE TIMES!?!?! That's awesome! I can smash those coconuts open with ease," Donkey Kong thought to himself.  
  
Cranky smacked Donkey Kong in the nose again, "Do not interrupt me while I'm talking."  
  
Donkey Kong held onto his nose, "No fair! Watch the nose. It really hurts now. It better now be damaged because I'm seeing Candy tonight."  
  
"Back to potion…this potion will increase your strength making your coconut gun look like a water pistol. The price is that you clean your pad AND pay me fifty-nine coins," said Cranky as he held up the elixir in front of Donkey Kong's eyes.  
  
Donkey Kong's eyes bulged out from his head, "Fifty-nine coins!?!? That's all my coins…I'll take it," replied Donkey Kong as he threw the coins on the table and grabbed the bottle from Cranky. He gulped down the elixir and wiped off his mouth with his left arm. He then threw the empty beaker into a wall smashing it into little pieces.  
  
Cranky Placed his hands on his head, "You always break something when you get here, leave before you break anything else." DK looked at his hands and then grasped them making a fist. He tried his strongest punch and it knocked the front door flying, "AAAAHHHHH!!! Get out you oathy ape!!" DK then slammed the ground with his hands, causing glass test tubes to break around him, "AAAAHHHHH!!! My precious experiments!" Donkey Kong then made a huge clap upward, sending a shockwave destroying more glass, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!" Cranky ran up to DK to smach him just as he was doing his head smash. DK's head smash broke the floor sending them falling from the tree laboratory. Cranky was badly hurt from the DK head butt that his whole body was implanted in the ground with only his head sticking up. What little was left of the laboratory were scattered all around DK, Diddy, and the half buried Cranky. Most of it was broken. Glass shards and pieces of splinted wood covered the ground. Donkey Kong looked down at Cranky, "I'm so sorry about that Crank…" DK was interrupted by Cranky's hand, which he managed to get free from the ground, as it landed right on top of DK's nose. As DK held his nose, Cranky pulled himself up from out of the ground, "See if I ever make you potions again!" Cranky was so enraged that he pulled out a large bazooka, "Get off my property!" He fired and out from the bazooka came a large fire of crystal coconuts that exploded on impact.  
  
DK rolled out of the way of one of the shots. When he stood up he picked up Diddy and ran as fast as he could, "Let's get out of here, little buddy!" DK ran back all the way to his pad. DK placed Diddy down on the ground and franticly looked for a mirror. He carefully inspected his nose, "Phew! Nothing damaged." DK smelled his armpit, "Man, I stink from that last sprint! I gotta get ready to meet Candy. DK ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later he opened it up, dropping on the floor a huge pile of banana peels that were in the bathroom, "Maybe I should clean up the pad sometime soon."  
  
Near the island's tallest mountain was a large waterfall that emptied out into a huge lake. The area around it was covered with a diversity of plants, making it the ideal spot for a date. Donkey Kong enters the scene carrying a table and a basket. His hair is slicked back and he is wearing a tie. This tie is special because Candy gave it to him on their fourth date. The tie was red and on it in yellow print were two letters: DK. As DK began to set up the table, a vortex opened up and out came two large hands. DK was too busy setting up the table to notice them; he had neatly placed a red tablecloth on it and began to set up a candle. The Crazy Hand floated behind him and pointed his fingers like a gun, "The jig is up, Donkey Kong." As Donkey Kong turned around, the Crazy Hand fired three blasts, sending DK flying into the table, crushing the work he just did. As DK went to counterattack, the Master Hand flew downward onto DK with full force, sending DK airborne once more, this time into the Crazy hands clutches. The two hands raced into the vortex with their new captive. A few seconds later, Candy walked into the scene, wearing a nice dress. She looked around, and did not see DK. She sat down on a rock and waited for him. Five minutes later she got up mad, "He probably forgot again, that hairy ape!"  
  
{Just a few more characters to go. Yoshi's Story is told in chapter ten.} 


	10. Shortcut

Chapter Ten: Shortcut  
  
Inside the abyss, DK was locked up in a cage. He tried very hard to try to break the bars on the cage, but had no luck. The Master Hand was busy working on opening the next portal. The Crazy Hand waited impatiently, "What's taking so long? It's almost been an hour."  
  
"An hour and three minutes to be precise, but who's keeping track?" replied the Master Hand, "The portal to the Yoshi world seems to be stuck and it's going to take a while to open."  
  
The Crazy Hand was enraged, "Get us there before five minutes or I'll kill you."  
  
The Master hand turned around and began to wave his hands to open another vortex, "We'll take a shortcut. I'll open the vortex from another world and then we'll get Yoshi. Unfortunately, we'll have to backtrack…"  
  
"Just do it already!" shouted the Crazy Hand. The vortex opened and in the two hands went.  
  
In a large land, a band of mercenaries were on a quest in search of the nearby town of Tourrelsa. Enemy forces had overtaken the town and Prince Marth had a duty to save the town from the evil. They rode uphill until they could see a small town in a valley. "There it lies. Tourrelsa shall be ours in a matter of days," proclaimed Prince Marth to his battalion, "We shall over take the enemy's HQ. It's about three days ride from here, and word has it that we'll have a nice welcome party. Any questions?"  
  
One of the Lance Knight's pointed a finger at Prince Marth, "I have one…what the heck is that?!?!"  
  
Prince Marth turned around to see two large floating hands. One of them nervously twitched. "Are you of high caliber or low caliber?"  
  
The one that twitched spoke, "Leave us be, insolent beings."  
  
Prince Marth drew his blade, "You dare call me, Prince Marth, insolent??? You dare battle my troops and me??? If it's a fight you want, than so be it!!!" He dismounted his horse, with his blade pointing at the twitching hand. He then began to twirl it around with grace and experience. He held it with both hands and began to charge up a large attack that was known throughout the land as the shield breaker. Prince Marth had won many previous battles by slicing through enemy defenses with this attack. The battalion members began to draw their weapons.  
  
The twitching hand twitched even more, "C'mon, hurry it up. We need to get out of here."  
  
The other hand finished waving about and a vortex formed, "Ready." They began to concentrate simultaneously. They released a powerful spell, putting everyone to sleep. They then began to clap rapidly, smashing Prince Marth and sending him flying into the vortex. The Master Hand turned toward the Crazy hand, "That wasn't good, we better get him back here before Yoshi finds him."  
  
A happy world gave a habitation for a group of animals called Yoshi's. These creatures ranged in a variety of colors, no two alike. There is one that is green that has saved many worlds from peril, and people call him Yoshi. This is not correct since the species of animals is called Yoshi, but since he was known throughout a world that connected to another world called the Mushroom Kingdom, the people called him Yoshi. Yoshi had recently saved his own world, restoring it to its happy status. He had rescued the Yoshi's most precious possession that all Yoshi life depended on it. The Super Happy Tree gave shelter, food, and power to the Yoshi's. Baby Bowser's attempts to steal it were futile as Yoshi and some of the other Yoshi's foiled his plans. Yoshi was on his way to the Super Happy Tree for a little nourishment. Before Yoshi could get to the tree, a vortex opened up above him, and from the vortex fell a man with a sword. He fell on top of Yoshi's back. Yoshi was use to people riding his back, including a man in a red cap named Mario. He turned his head backward and saw this person on his back, half conscious and badly bruised. Yoshi raced to the tree with the man on his back. The Super Happy Tree was baring a lot of fruit lately, leaving the Yoshi's plenty of food to share around. Yoshi laid the man down, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. Yoshi began to repeatedly head butt the tree to try to shake some of the fruit off the tree. Yoshi saw that his attempts were failing, so he backed out from the tree's shading and formed an egg in his hands. He hurled the egg in the center of a large patch of fruit, and many pieces fell down. Today was a special day, for all the fruit that was on the tree were ripe melons, the Yoshi's favorite delicacies. Yoshi brought over a melon to where the man lay and placed it in his open hands. The man used all of his strength left to pull the fruit up to his face and eat a little bite. He slowly began eating it, more and more rapidly. When Yoshi saw that his new friend had his fill, he began helping himself. Yoshi's become extremely happy once they eat their fill of fruit, which is always thirty pieces. After eating the last piece of melon, Yoshi gave out a little happy cry. He began to see in his eyes all the pieces of fruit he ate. He then gave a twirl and made the peace symbol with one of his paws happily saying, "Yoshi!"  
  
The young man got up on his two legs and walked over to the creature, "Thank you, noble creature, for saving my life."  
  
"Yoshi yoshi!" was all that the creature could say.  
  
"Yoshi, eh…you are an astonishing creature, but I must return to my own world. A large pair of hands attacked me and my battalion."  
  
"Yoshi?" inquired Yoshi. He then gave off a mean look on his face, "Yoshi yosh…"  
  
"…Yeeeaaahh, what you said. If I don't return, I might never save my battalion or Tourrelsa."  
  
Where the vortex still was, the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand appeared. The Master hand floated toward a pleasant odor, "This way, I'm sure of it."  
  
Yoshi sniffed the air and gave off a scowl. He looked up at the Super Happy Tree, "Yoshi yoshi yosh yoshi!" The tree began to grow a heart on one of the lowest branches. Yoshi licked it up and ran off. Prince Marth followed closely behind Yoshi.  
  
The Master Hand stopped moving, "What the…" Yoshi was running straight for them. He jumped as high as he could into the air, and pounded right on top of the Master Hand with a fury of kicks.  
  
Right behind Yoshi, Prince Marth ran underneath the Crazy Hand, "Just returning the favor…" He then jumped into the air and uppercut the Crazy Hand right in the middle of his palm. After the attack, both hands recoiled. Yoshi eyed the Master Hand and turned himself into an egg. He began to roll rapidly toward the Master Hand. Marth followed Yoshi's lead by running toward the crazy hand, twirling his sword in his hands. Yoshi struck first and then turned around to attack again. Marth attacked the crazy hand with a fury of slices, releasing his anger through his blade. As Yoshi went around to his second pass, the Master Hand flicked him, causing Yoshi to break off his egg roll attack and sending him flying into a nearby tree. Marth went for another uppercut only to be stopped in his tracks by a bombardment of bombs. The Master Hand grabbed Yoshi and the Crazy Hand grabbed Prince Marth. They hovered their way through the vortex, back to Marth's world.  
  
When the hands entered back into Marth's world, they were greeted by a boy in his teens wielding a sword. He gazed at the hands with rage and pointed his sword at the Crazy Hand, "Release the prince now, you foul demon, or you shall face my wrath."  
  
"A mere boy," questioned the Crazy Hand, "slay the greatest power in the universe? I beg to differ…"  
  
The boy ran up to him and sliced him with an uppercut similar to Marth's, but more powerful and very hot causing flames to burst from the sword. "Release the prince now, or I shall smite thee."  
  
"Impressive," said the Crazy Hand, "for a boy. But you are rather cocky and fail to realize the truth." The boy charged up his sword as the Crazy Hand swooped down for a punch. He was stopped in his tracks when the boy released his sword, causing an explosion on impact. The Crazy Hand dropped the prince and shook himself to put out the flames, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Roy. I am a close friend to Prince Marth. That is all you must know. Now leave this land."  
  
The Master Hand stared at them angrily, almost crushing Yoshi in his grasp. He threw Yoshi and it hit both Marth and Roy, sending them all flying. The hands picked them up and dragged them into the vortex.  
  
{Chapter eleven to be posted soon. Don't forget to tell me what you think and post a review.} 


	11. Psychic Strike

Chapter Eleven: Psychic Strike  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu are currently traveling outside The Jhoto area and into an unexplored forest. Little do they know the adventures that lie ahead.  
  
"Hey, Brock," said Ash in his normal whinny voice, "are we gonna stop to eat soon. We haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
"Well, as soon as we find some sort of water source, we'll stop," Brock was the most realistic person in the group as long as there were no cute women around…sorry about that Misty, but it's not gonna happen as long as I narrate.  
  
Misty snapped her fingers, "I got an idea!" She pulled out a Pokeball and began to do her traditional dance thingy when she went to throw it, "I chose you, Starhu." From the Pokeball came a red light that formed into a star-like animal with a red gem in the center. "Starhu, search the area for the nearest water source." It spun up into the air and began to travel.  
  
Ash, being the show-off that he is had to try to beat Misty to it. Ash did his dance routine before throwing the Pokeball {We all know they dance before they do something. Only in the weirdest comics do they dance before they make a move.}, "I chose you, Pige…wait, I gave him away. I choose you Chari…no, gave him away too. Primea…dang it. Sqirt…Lap…. wait, I know! Totodile, go!" From the Pokeball came a dancing little water Pokemon {see the theme of dancing here?} who ran up to Ash. "Totodile, find us a stream or something." It ran off into the woods {If a person was looking for water and they had water Pokemon, they could just use their Pokemon as a moving water source, but of course the people in this comic are too stupid to realize it} still dancing {reoccurring theme}. Totodile gave a little shout a few moments later. Starhu returned to Misty doing his little dance to show he found water, but Ash and Brock were on the move to see what Totodile found. Misty and Starhu ran to catch up with them.  
  
Misty was shouting at Brock and Ash, "Hey! What's the big idea leaving a girl…"  
  
"Ssshhh!!!" Brock turned around to Misty to keep her quiet. He pointed to the direction he was facing. Misty looked over Brock's shoulder. Totodile had found a stream, and near that stream along the bank of the river was a group of Pokemon.  
  
Ash shuffled through his jacket pocket, "I wonder what those are…" Ash pulled out his Pokedex and flipped it open. The scanner on the front began to scan the area in front on them.  
  
The monitor turned on with a picture of the Pokemon and the speakers gave out a description, "Pichu, the pre-evolved form of a Pickachu. This electric suicidal rat is underdeveloped and cannot handle any amount of electricity. Since it is still young and not use to large amounts of wattage, using electric attacks slightly causing it damage. It has been deemed the second worst Pokemon, right next to Magickarp." {Pichu is the worst, useless character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. I don't know why Nintendo put him in, but his jump sucks, his range sucks, his attacks suck, he's super lightweight, and his smash attacks do little damage. He has speed, but only used to run away from opponents. Pichu is crappier than Jigglypuff, and Jigglypuff is pretty crappy.}  
  
"They look so adorable," cried out Misty.  
  
"They might look cute, but they're very defensive of each other," said Brock, "and where there are Pichu, Pikachu and Richu aren't far behind."  
  
Ash looked around, "I don't see any around here, Brock."  
  
Brock started to look around, "I think your right, Ash. I think this is a lone group of Pichu."  
  
Pikachu climbed up on Ash's shoulder, "Pika Pika." He jumped across the stream toward the group of Pichu.  
  
Ash tried to grab him before he left, "Pikachu, wait! Come back here!"  
  
Pikachu made his way to the center of the Pichu grouping, "Pika pika pikachu pi."  
  
A Pichu stepped out from the crowd toward Pikachu and began to sniff him. He then stood on his tail toward the group, "Pichu pi pipipichu." The Pichu turned their heads toward the other side of the bank and faced the brush where Ash, Brock, and Misty were hiding. They noticed this from the brush and stood up.  
  
Pikachu gave a shout, "Pika pika!" They knew it was safe to cross and join the Pichu.  
  
After a large lunch, Ash leaned up against a tree and rested for a bit. Pikachu was busily talking and playing with the Pichu. Brock over watched them, observing them to increase his breeding skills. Misty was a little ways down river, allowing her Pokemon to refresh themselves in the sparkling water. Psyduck just stood by the stream. There was a rustling in the bushes. The Pikachu stopped playing, all accept Pikachu and the Pichu's leader, who were out exploring some of the region. From the bushes came Jigglypuff. "Oh no, not…" Brock was interrupted as he fell into a deep sleep. When Jigglypuff finished her song, she looked around at the sleeping bunch. She had become enraged and increased in size. She pulled the wind buffer off the top of the microphone to reveal a pen. She began to draw on all the Pichu and Brock's faces. When she had completed her doodling session, Pikachu and Pichu entered into the clearing to see Jigglypuff. She saw her new audience and got ready to sing. She became interrupted by a gusting wind. They looked up to see a vortex open up. They became ambushed by two hands that began to drag off Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Pichu released a thunder shock at the Master Hand. Not only did it hurt Pichu, but also it bounced right off the Master Hand, dealing him no damage. He turned around. Pichu tried to run away, but the Master Hand was a lot quicker than him, able to grab him, almost crushing his entire body into dust. The two hands went to enter the vortex with three new victims.  
  
A few meters away hovering above the trees stood a disfigured Pokemon, the only one of its kind. "Pathetic fools," it said to itself, "they can't even fend off a walking glove sale. I best make sure they cause no trouble." The Pokemon teleported in front of the vortex and while entering in made in his hands a ball of shadows darker than the ones of the vortex.  
  
{Done with the Pokemon chapter, Kirby makes the scene in chapter 12.} 


	12. Fight For Freedom

Chapter Twelve: Fight for Freedom  
  
Kirby, a little pink walking ball, was lounging around in the shade of a tree. He leaned back and gave off a relieving sigh, "It's good to not have to save the universe. I can just sit here and watch the clouds go by." The clouds were ominous and began to grow with intense blackness. Kirby got to his feet, "That was kind of a short vacation." The Clouds began to swirl in a spiral increasingly growing and rapidly spinning until they burst open in the middle with an unnatural, shadowy glow. From the vortex came two hands.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your vacation little puffball," said the Master Hand, "but I simply must destroy you and grind your body into pâté."  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the Waddle Dee dragged in. I thought I pounded you enough that you would never dare mess with Kirby." He turned to the other hand, "Who's the friend, your hot date?"  
  
The Crazy Hand twitched with fury, "You pile of pink slime. You dare insult the Crazy Hand?!?!"  
  
Kirby stared at both hands, "Well if your dating the Master Hand I guess you are crazy. At least you two look like a perfect pair…a perfect pair of losers."  
  
The Master Hand shook himself into a fist, "HE IS NOT MY DATE HE IS MY BROTHER!"  
  
"Date, brother, whatever you say. You both are pathetic. You should of learned from our last battles that you don't mess with Kirby!"  
  
The Crazy had Pointed his fingers like a gun at Kirby's head, "I shall destroy you myself right here, puffball!" Kirby turned into a rock just as the Crazy hand fired a shot, "What the?!?!" He fired three more blasts and they didn't even make Kirby twitch.  
  
Kirby came out of rock mode and danced around the Crazy Hand, "Kirby is impenetrable when in rock mode." From above, the Master Hand came striking down at full force. Kirby dodged out of harm's way. The Crazy Hand began to wiggle his fingers. The paused for second, and then lasers came out targeting Kirby. Kirby began to float into the air. When he was over the Crazy Hand, he let out a fury of kicks. The Crazy Hand stopped with the lasers and began to shake his fingers; they were giving off sparks. The Master Hand went into laser mode.  
  
The Crazy Hand shouted to the Master Hand, "C'mon, hurry it up. We can crush him if we combine." Kirby used his time wisely and released his most powerful smashes on the Crazy Hand. The Master Hand finished using his lasers and they began to concentrate. Kirby floated above them as the caste a sleeps spell and began to clap. Kirby turned into a 500-pound weight crashing down on top of the Master Hand. Kirby came out of rock mode and reached into his gut. He let out a large battle cry as he jumped into the air. From his gut he pulled out the final cutter, a laser sword with long-range powers. He came crashing down on the Master Hand with the sword, and the impact sent a visible blue shockwave that hit the Crazy Hand. He then proceeded to run toward the crazy hand full force. The speed Kirby was running at started to create a fire surrounding him. He turned himself into a ball, creating a meteor effect, smashing into the Crazy Hand, causing him to burn. "You won't last long with moves like that, puffball. He grabbed Kirby and began to squeeze the like out of him. The Crazy Hand slammed him into the ground as the Master Hand smashed into him with his fingers straight right into Kirby's side. Kirby held his gut in anguish, knowing the end was drawing near. He looked to his right to see something sparkle in the grass. He touched it, and then proceeded to pick it up. Kirby jumped out and then smacked the Crazy Hand with it. Kirby then began to charge it up right at the Master Hand.  
  
The Master Hand slowly floated away from Kirby, "Not that. Please, not that…"  
  
Kirby's eyes sharpened onto the Master Hand, "Eat star rod, glove boy!" Kirby released the star rod's power causing a large star to be sent flying toward the Master Hand. When it hit, it hit him hard, causing him to fall down. The Crazy Hand was slowly creeping up on Kirby. Kirby did not notice it as he looked down at his star rod, "I don't need this to beat you." He hurled the rod backwards, hitting the Crazy Hand. The Crazy Hand fell into spasms, sending Kirby flying. He landed next to the Master Hand. The Master Hand recoiled his pointer finger, getting ready to flick Kirby with full force. Kirby shuddered as he went to press a red button attached to his wrist, "I cannot beat them…at least….by…my..self…" Kirby was flicked knocking most of his energy.  
  
{Sorry that this is kind of short, but I have my reasons. To be continued in chapter 13.} 


	13. The Calvary Has Arrived

Chapter 13:Calvary has Arrived  
  
On a planet called Brinstar, a young warrior in armor was battling a statue made of molten rock. The warrior aimed her arm at the rock, and a large laser began to charge. The creature ran full force toward the warrior. The laser was not quite finished charging. Just before the lava statue struck, the laser blast fired sending the creature flying into the lava. The warrior flicked the arm in suck a fashion as one for victory. A buzzer began to go off. The warrior took off her helm and looked at her left wrist, "No rest for the weary." A buzzer was sounding from a panel inside the armored arm. She pressed a button and from it was a holographic transmission of a little pink ball battling two large hands. She eyed the hands with enraging eyes, "Hold on, Kirby." She ran toward her ship and ran into the hull. Inside the ship, she pressed a button on the computer's motherboard, "Computer, search for Mario."  
  
Computer scanning nearest vector for Mario…  
  
The computer began to search for any signs of life with the name Mario  
  
Found: Mario Location: Tetris World Nearest Vector: Approx three feet from star port of this ship  
  
"Wow, that was easy enough," said Samus to herself. She ran outside the ship and a portal opened up. Samus flipped into the portal into another world.  
  
In the Tetris world, a man in a white cloak walked around with a pill bottle, curing any ailments the people had there. He looked behind him to see a hand on his shoulder, "Mario, we need your help. Come with me right away."  
  
"The name's Doctor Mario, and let me just finish this last prescription," he handed a person a pill, "take this with a warm glass of milk. Get plenty of rest and everything should fine."  
  
Samus looked at him in amazement, "Mario, I didn't know you were a doctor."  
  
Dr. Mario looked at her with a funny glance, "I have been a doctor ever since I graduated from Megavitamins University, and stop referring to me as Mario. I am a doctor."  
  
Samus placed her helmet back on her head I didn't realize Mario was such a nut case, but I need his help. I can't battle two Master Hands alone. They ran into the portal and went back to planet Brinstar.  
  
Back on the planet, Samus showed Dr. Mario the transmission. Mario watched it while Samus searched for the nearest portal to Kirby's Dream World. Access denied. All vectors leading to Kirby Dreamland are blocked off.  
  
Samus hit the computer with her hand, "Damn it!"  
  
Mario finished watching the transmission, "Those are some big surgical gloves. How do we get there?"  
  
Samus walked over to the nearest cliff and looked down, only one other way…hang on Mari…. Dr. Mario." Samus charged up her laser and fired it into the lava.  
  
Mario waved at her in fear, "Nnnnnoooo!!!" The shot hit the lava causing a mass eruption. The Planet exploded and they went flying.  
  
Back in Kirby's Dreamland, Kirby was fighting a losing battle. Kirby was being hit around like a pong game. The Master hand spoke as he slapped Kirby toward the Crazy Hand, "It's fun playing the classics."  
  
The Crazy Hand didn't respond, but fell to the ground. Behind him was Samus and Mari…uhh…Dr. Mario with their hands still in the air from the last punch. Kirby rolled toward them; battered and bruised he could barely open his eyes. Dr. Mario shoved a Megavitamin down Kirby's throat, almost choking him, "Now you can't operate heavy machinery and don't go swimming until 30 minutes. And get plenty of exercise, blah blah blah blah blah!"  
  
Kirby jumped up into the air and brushed off the dirt from his shoulders, "Thanks Samus and Mario. It's good to see you guys again."  
  
Dr. Mario became enraged, "DOCTOR! IT'S DOCTOR MARIO! MARIO WITH A DOCTOR IN FRONT OF IT!"  
  
Samus held her head shaking it, "For crying out loud…"  
  
"Well you will when we're through with you," shouted the Master Hand. Beside him floated the Crazy Hand, recovered from the double punch attacks. Samus, Kirby, and Dr. Mario all prepared for battle. The Master Hand waved himself in the air, "I thought Mario was chained up. No matter, you'll all be captives soon enough."  
  
The Crazy Hand motioned himself toward the portal, "But 3 versus 2 is so unfair…" The vortex's pull rapidly increased, pulling Kirby and Dr. Mario toward it. Samus anchored herself onto a tree with her grappling hook. Kirby turned himself into a 500-pound weight.  
  
Dr. Mario had no way of slowing himself down, "Looks like the doctor is out." Dr. Mario disappeared into the vortex. Kirby desperately tried to hold onto his form for a little while longer.  
  
"Come now, Kirby. Don't you want to join your friends?" Kirby transformed back, and because of this, was pushed into the air: just far enough to be sucked into the vortex. Samus remained anchored to the tree. The hands went into the vortex, "You think a tree will help you?" The vortex went full blast gust, and began to suck in the tree along with Samus. Into the abyss it went, the vortex closing behind them.  
  
{Everyone's accounted for. The party's kind of crowded, but that's ok. The hands plans are revealed in chapter 14.} 


	14. Preliminries

Chapter 14: Preliminaries  
  
Back in the abyss, the hands dropped their new prey. The vortex was closed. Wire frames came out with chains. The Crazy hand twitched his pointer finger, "That will not be necessary." The wire frames bowed and retreated back to where they were. The Crazy hand snapped his fingers and the chains and cages disappeared. From the sky fell hearts, one for each person. They all stood up and began to look around. Mario and Luigi were slowly creeping away from Bowser, when they ran into something.  
  
Mario looked around and saw himself, "AAHHH! It's-a me!?!?!"  
  
"He looks-a so much like me, except that poorly trimmed mustache," replied Dr. Mario.  
  
"Poorly trimmed?!?!" shouted Mario, "You shouldn't be-a talkin'. That-a white dress is-a not your style."  
  
"It is not-a dress it's-a doctor's cloak!"  
  
Peach was looking around, keeping her arms close to her body, "It sure is lonely in this dark place"  
  
Princess Zelda spotted Princess Peach, "Hi there," she looked at Peach's dress," Nice dress, where'd you get it?"  
  
Peach looked down at her dress, "Oh this old thing, I got fifty others like it at my castle."  
  
Bowser was looking around, "I'll kill those plumbers!"  
  
Ganondorf crept up on him from the shadows, "By the look of your shell and the curses of vengeance, you must be a bad guy."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Ganondorf, bad guy for twelve years in failed attempts to kill a boy named Link."  
  
"It's good to see another villainous face. Bowser, King of the Koopas, attempting to kill some plumbers for about the same amount of time."  
  
Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff cowered in a corner, looking up at an angry Mewtwo, "Insolent fools, cower at the wrath of Mewtwo!"  
  
Captain Falcon was looking at a warrior with full armor, "That's a nice suit. You a bounty hunter cause you seem awfully familiar."  
  
"Actually I am," The warrior removed her helm revealing her medium-length blond hair, "Samus Aran. Don't you remember me when we battled the Master hand?"  
  
Captain Falcon's eyes opened up real wide, "You're a woman!?!? WOW!!! You are one exotic bounty hunter. Can I get your number, I can take you for a ride in my big blue falcon."  
  
Samus released her grappling hook, grabbing Captain Falcon by the neck, "Don't hit on me you pervert!" Samus flung Captain Falcon thirty feet toward the feet of a big ape.  
  
The big ape looked at Samus and then down at Captain Falcon, "Oh man, Candy's going to kill me for leaving her like that."  
  
Meanwhile a distance from DK, two sword-wielding warriors stood by a green dinosaur like creature. "Hey Roy, this is Yoshi, he saved me when those hands attacked."  
  
Roy patted Yoshi's head, "It's good to have some friends in such a dismal place."  
  
Link was looking around, holding his sword in one hand, and his other hand was ready to grab his hook shot. In the distance, he saw a small, green thing running toward him, "That looks vaguely familiar…"  
  
It stopped moving and stared at Link. He then spoke, "This is one weird time travel. Master Sword must be broken or something."  
  
Link gasped, "Meh!! It's me, a little me, here!!!" They stared at each other, eying each other's Karoki garments.  
  
Ness walked around with his bat in his left hand as he walked slowly alone, "It's kinda quiet around here."  
  
From behind him came a voice, "|30Y |\|355!! |-|4PPY T0 533 4/\/\ 1, |301|\|G!"  
  
Ness turned around, "Mr. Saturn, how'd you get in here, little guy?"  
  
"|31G P0RT4|_ 5u(| 54TUR|\| UP, |301|\|G!"  
  
Popo and Nana stayed close to each other as they held their hammers ready for attack, "Nana, let's get out of here as soon as we can. I don't like the looks of this place."  
  
"I don't know about you," said Nana to Popo, "but those animals don't look too friendly."  
  
Fox was busy cleaning his laser blaster. Falco watched him in anger, "How can you be so calm when we've just both been captured?"  
  
"Well first off," remarked Fox, "I was the only one suppose to be captured. You decided to come along for the ride. Secondly I've battled the Master Hand before; nothing to worry about." Just then Fox's blaster went off and it was aimed at Falco's head. Falco noticed and quickly put up his deflection shield. The laser shot was sent upward, "Next time, Fox, be more careful when you clean your gun. You almost hit me!"  
  
Sometimes I wish I had thought Fox to himself.  
  
Mr. Game & Watched quickly paced back and forth thinking of the disasters going on in his world while occasionally giving off a beep or two.  
  
The two hands floated to the center of a large floating platform in between a vortex and the abyss. They looked around and then at each other. The Master Hand spoke, "It's time. Let us gather the Smashers for their doom."  
  
All the Smashers were teleported into the main arena one by one. They looked around for their strange hosts. They floated down into the arena and looked at the Smashers. The Master Hand spoke first, "It's good to see you all again, and some new faces too."  
  
Mario broke out from the crowd and shouted up to the Master Hand, "Hey I beat you once, I don't need to battle you again."  
  
The Master Hand pointed a finger at Mario, "Oh but you will and you will lose…if you are the one to battle us."  
  
Ness now stepped out from the crowd, "Hey what's with the us?"  
  
The Crazy Hand spoke, "He referrers to me. I am the Crazy Hand. Do you know what's at stake here?"  
  
"Yeah, your lives. You won't be fit for a rag when I'm done with you!" Kirby said outraged at his capture.  
  
The Crazy Hand floated to the edge of the platform, "Let's see what's behind curtain number one!" He snapped his fingers and lights poured onto a table outside the arena. The table was huge and was covered with trophies.  
  
Captain Falcon noticed one of the trophies in the front, "Hey, that looks like my car. That's a really nice resemblance of it."  
  
"That is no resemblance," said the Master Hand, "It is your car turned into a trophy. In fact, all of you are now looking at things collected from your worlds and turned into trophies. We took buildings and objects, even a few people. They don't mind because they can't move."  
  
Peach spoke out, "As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom I demand that you restore these trophies to their right forms."  
  
The Crazy Hand looked at her, "I'm thinking…no. You want them; you'll have to beat us. Only one of you can battle us."  
  
Mewtwo spoke, "Sounds simple enough, but who gets to battle you?"  
  
The Master Hand spoke, "It's simple have a battle."  
  
"How did I know you were going to say that," said Mewtwo, "Oh that's right I can read your mind. And your mind is very low in IQ. Look around stupid, there's an odd number of people."  
  
The Master Hand wanted to crush Mewtwo into powder, but he knew he was right. He took a minute to think and then he proclaimed, "There shall be a preliminary round. It shall test strength and brainpower and skills." He snapped his fingers and they were transported to a large stadium. On a platform were two trophies: one of a bat and one of a sock. The Master Hand snapped His fingers and the trophies were brought to life. The bat rested near the edge of the platform. The sock seemed to move as though it were alive. "This is the homerun contest. You have ten seconds to damage the large sandbag and send him flying long distances. The top sixteen longest distances win. Simple, isn't it?"  
  
Ness looked at the bat, "Hey that's my best bat! Give it back right now!"  
  
"Well that's not what concerns me," said Falco, "but the fact that the sandbag is wiggling!"  
  
The Crazy Hand twitched, "It's a cousin of ours. Calls himself Duke Sock. We stuffed him and made him into a nice sandbag, don't you think?"  
  
Mario jumped onto the platform, "Well, let's get started. I want to get out of here as soon as I can."  
  
{The preliminary rounds are underway. Only sixteen will advance. Eliminations shall have to be made in chapter 15.} 


	15. Elimination

Chapter 15: Elimination  
  
Mario picked up the bat and started to eye it, "I knew I should-a went for Mario Baseball instead of Mario Tennis."  
  
Ness held his head with his right hand; this is going to be a loooong day. He climbed up to the platform and held out his hand, "Since it is my bat, maybe I should go first."  
  
Mario handed the bat to Ness, "Fine with me."  
  
The Master Hand started the clock, "Ready…Go!" Ness began using a barrage of smash attacks along with a couple PSI fires. He hit the sandbag into the air with his yoyo and prepared to swing. He hit the sandbag in midair as time was running out and sends it flying. Everyone watched the sandbag fall at the 1,150 mark and slide even farther. "Ness' distance: 1,257.6 feet. A new record!"  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped open in amazement as they saw a little boy have the strength to hit that far. Ness twiddled his thumbs, "It wasn't great, but it'll do."  
  
Pichu jumped into the platform, "Pichu Pichu Pichu pi."  
  
Bowser looked at Mewtwo, "What the goomba did the little rat say?"  
  
Mewtwo turned toward Bowser, "He said that if a little kid could hit that far, then so can he."  
  
Pichu picked up the bat between his teeth and nodded his head. The Master Hand started the time, "Ready…Go!"  
  
Pichu began to use a barrage of thunder shocks that made him flinch each time he used it. He smacked it with his tail upward as time was running out. He went to hit it, but Pichu had knocked it outward as well as upward. It fell ten feet from the platform. "Time! Pichu's distance: 10 feet."  
  
Pichu stared angrily at the Master Hand, "Pi pi pichu pi!"  
  
The Master Hand shouted down at Pichu, "What did you say?"  
  
Mewtwo teleported up to the Master Hand, "He said he wanted to redo it. He claims that it was a fluke. He didn't mean to hit it outward."  
  
The Master Hand shouted down to Pichu, "Each person is only allowed one try, sorry."  
  
Pichu sulked off the platform as Dr. Mario climbed up the side, "It's-a not that-a difficult looking. I wanna try." He grabbed the bat.  
  
The Master Hand started the timer, "Ready…Go!" Dr. Mario began to unleash his wrath. He chucked some Megavitamins at the sandbag and then performed a Mario tornado. He then tripled jumped up to the bag to uppercut it into the air. He prepared to swing. He hit it as it touched the ground. It slid into the thousands. "Time. Dr. Mario's distance: 1,054 feet."  
  
He dropped the bat and walked past Mario, "Not-a bad for a doctor."  
  
Mario jumped onto the platform, "If he can hit it that far, I can hit it farther." Mario picked up the bat and prepared to strike.  
  
The clock started, "Ready…Begin!" Mario unleashed a fury of punches onto the sandbag. A few fireballs dealt some fast damage. To finish it off, Mario hit the sandbag with a strong smash into the air. When it came back down, He hit it a long distance. "Time. Mario's distance: 1,159.1 feet." Mario placed the bat down and flipped off the platform. Kirby floated down in the center of the platform and readied the bat. "Ready…Go!" The clock started and Kirby wasted no time in pummeling the sand out of the sandbag with a major aerial assault. Kirby sucked the sandbag out and spewed out the sandbag upward. A well, landed smash attack sent the Sandbag higher into the air. Kirby swung and hit him pretty far for a lightweight. "Time. Kirby's distance: 1,186 feet." Kirby did his victory dance and strutted off the platform.  
  
Captain Falcon flipped up onto the platform and picked up the bat, "Never used one of these before, better try to use it first."  
  
The Master Hand started time, "Ready…Go!" Captain Falcon hit the sandbag with the bat, but instead of going forward, it went upward.  
  
"It's ok, I'll try to hit him again." When it came back down the sandbag was airborne once more sending it higher, "Dang it!" He tried two more times; still hitting it in the air, "Forget the bat. I'll do this the old- fashion way." He threw the bat into the air, hitting the sandbag as it fell to the ground. Captain Falcon pulled his arm backward, the tension building up in his right arm, "Falcooooooon…." The sandbag hit the platform, "…PUNCH!" The sandbag was sent flying.  
  
When it landed, the score was announced, "Time. Captain Falcon's distance: 1,276.3 feet. A new record!"  
  
At the sound of the score, Ness fell backwards in shock. Captain Falcon leaped from the platform and made the peace symbol, "Show your moves!"  
  
Jigglypuff eyed the platform the entire time and now Jigglypuff could not resist. She leapt into the platform. Mewtwo handed out cotton swabs to everyone, "You better put these in your ears if you don't want to fall asleep."  
  
Everyone placed them in their ears except for Falco, "It's singing can't be that bad."  
  
Fox turned to Falco, "Suit yourself."  
  
Jigglypuff grabbed the bat. The Master Hand began the clock, "Ready…go!" Jigglypuff began to sing her soothing lullaby. The sandbag stopped wiggling and fell into a deep sleep. Falco had a tuff time fighting the song's power and slowly went to sleep himself. Jigglypuff swung the bat, sending the sandbag flying a distance. "Time. Jigglypuff's distance: 1180.2 feet." Jigglypuff rolled off the platform. Popo and Nana ran up to the platform.  
  
Ganondorf stepped in their way, "Hold it! You both can't go up at the same time. It's against the rules."  
  
The Crazy Hand floated forward, "They act as one. Splitting them apart would be like taking away Link's sword. They shall fight as one person. Even if they weren't, you can't separate them. That rope is indestructible."  
  
Ganondorf noticed a piece of rope that connected the two ice climbers by their wrists, "This little thing? You can't break it?!?! Pathetic weakling, I can break this easily."  
  
"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," said the Crazy Hand as he floated backwards.  
  
Ganondorf grabbed the rope, "Prepare in awe as I break the 'invincible rope' into two pieces. I am Ganondorf, keeper of the triforce of power, the ultimate evil!" He began to pull the rope in opposite directions but they did not break, "What the…" He then began a fury of attacks on the rope. Five minutes later, Ganondorf was lying on the ground panting like a dog, "I…need…a quick…rest…"  
  
Link drew his sword and pointed it at Ganondorf's neck, "Wow, defeated by a piece of string. Maybe you should quit your day job." He turned toward the Ice Climbers, "Go on and take your turn." The Ice Climbers jumped up and grabbed the bat.  
  
"Ready…Go!" The clock started and the Ice Climbers landed a volley of hammer attack. Then a few icicle shots froze the sandbag in its tracks. As the sandbag was thawing out, they charged up one last smash attack. Popo and Nana's hammers struck the ice at the same time, breaking the ice and sending the sandbag flying. "Time. Ice Climbers' distance: 1,100 feet."  
  
They jumped off the platform and walked by Link, "Thank you very much," they said in unison while secretly hitting Ganondorf with their hammers. Ganondorf was knocked out cold. Link began to walk up to the platform, when someone faster beat him to it.  
  
Young Link picked up the bat, "Since I am the younger one, I shall go first. You can go afterward."  
  
"Ready…Go!" Young Link made a few quick stabs and then swung with the bat. When the sandbag landed, sand poured out of the holes he had made. The Crazy hand hovered over the sandbag and snapped his fingers.  
  
The sandbag was repaired and the Master Hand called out, "Young Link's distance: 984 feet."  
  
Link went to step up onto the platform when a young woman in pink teleported up to the platform, "Link, I want to go next. Can I, please!!!"  
  
Link looked at Zelda whose eyes were a watery blue, " I can't refuse you, princess." Zelda giggled as she picked up the bat.  
  
The clock began, "Ready…Go!" Zelda released some elemental attacks from the trifore: a blast of Din's Fire, a beat down of Nayru's Love, and a few electrical attacks of her own. Zelda quickly transformed into Shiek to lay a few kicks down before she swung the bat. The sandbag landed, "Time. Zelda/Shiek's distance: 1,134 feet." Shiek placed down the bat and flipped off the platform to Link.  
  
She transformed back to Zelda and kissed Link on the cheek, "Good luck, Link." Link made his way onto the platform with the Master Sword in hand.  
  
"Ready…Begin!" Link unleashed a fury of slashed including a very rarely seen double smash attack sword slice. The sandbag was uplifted by Link's sword's spin attack. A mid-air hit finished Link's turn, "Time. Link's distance: 1195.6 feet." The Crazy Hand repaired the sandbag's punctures again.  
  
Link stepped off the platform, "Point six…why is it always the point six!" Zelda condescendingly patted him on the shoulder as Luigi got onto the platform.  
  
Luigi grabbed the bat and the Master Hand started the clock, "Ready…Go!" Luigi took some time for punches and then swung the bat. "Time. Luigi's distance: 982 feet."  
  
Luigi walked off the platform with his hands in his pockets, "I-a never got to use the Luigi head-a-butt."  
  
Fox jumped onto the platform and grabbed the bat; "Things are about to get ugly…for the sandbag at least." The timer started and Fox landed several smash attacks and a fire fox on the sandbag. A mid-air hit and the sandbag was history.  
  
"Time. Fox's distance: 1, 205.9 feet." Fox jumped off the platform with the bat. He looked down upon Falco who was still asleep.  
  
He poked Falco in the head with the bat repeatedly, "Wakey wakey. C'mon sleeping ugly, it's your turn."  
  
Falco rubbed his eyes and then swooped his leg tripping Fox. He grabbed the bat and started poking him in the head, "Don't toy with me, Fox. You are pathetically weak. I'll crush your score."  
  
He jumped up onto the platform and the timer started, "Ready…Go!" Falco landed a few good hits. Time was running low. He swung and up went the sandbag. "Time. Falco's distance: 1,102 feet."  
  
Falco slammed the bat down on the platform, "What!?!? I want a recount!"  
  
The Master Hand became enraged, "There is no recount. Your distance is your distance now step aside and keep the line movin'." Falco walked toward the crowd. Fox laughed hysterically at Falco. Falco pulled out his blaster and shot a beam at Fox. Fox put up his defector shield and reflected it back. Falco moved his head as the beam whizzed by.  
  
Fox shook his head, "Falco, you still take too long to aim and fire." Meanwhile Ganondorf was getting up on his feet. He flicked his cape backward and the laser shot that Falco dodged tore a hole in the cape. He didn't notice as he made his way to the platform.  
  
He knocked the bat off to the side, "I don't need instruments of destruction to knock an overgrown sock."  
  
Link sat down on the ground, "This from a guy who wields a sword and can't break a piece of rope."  
  
Ganondorf clenched his fist, "I'll crush you're bones when I win the tournament." The timer started and Ganondorf kicked the sandbag into the air. He readied a punch and knocked the sandbag into the sky.  
  
"Time. Ganondorf's distance: 1120 feet." After Ganondorf's distance the other smashers had their try. Yoshi went into the platform to be the last one to go, "Ready…Go!" Yoshi used his tongue to inflict some major damage. A Yoshi pound tossed the bag in the air. Yoshi even chewed the sandbag for a few seconds. Then a well hit with the bat. The sand was knocked out of it; all of it and the sock floated downward, "Time. Yoshi's distance: 25 feet." Everyone's jaws dropped open to see a little dinosaur type creature knocked all the sand out of the bag.  
  
Mario walked up to the Master Hand, "I assume-a you'll let Yoshi fight."  
  
The Master Hand awed at Yoshi's power His powers are even stronger than last time. I can't beat him in combat… "Technically I can't. He hit the sandbag 25 feet. That's his distance and he cannot have a redo."  
  
Mario looked at him, "Fine-a. Yoshi can have my place at the tournament."  
  
The Master Hand thought about it, "Deal. Now that we have our 16 fighters: Yoshi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Fox, Bowser, Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, Falco, Zelda, Ice Climbers, Link, Ganondorf, DK, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and Jigglypuff. The winner of the tournament battles us. The losers…" He waved his hand and Mario, Pichu, Peach, Luigi, Marth, Roy, Pikachu, Samus, and Young Link turned into trophies. "Well let's just say they won't be too hard on themselves for losing…shall we begin the tournament?"  
  
{The tournament begins in chapter 16. Don't forget to review.} 


	16. Tournament - Part I

Chapter 16: Tournament - Part I  
  
The remaining smashers gave out a big gulp. Their lives were at stake as well as the people they cared about and the places they live…everything at stake. They looked at each other. The Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and they were transported to a different arena. The arena is much smaller than the home-run arena, but with three platforms. The Master Hand snapped his fingers and only two smashers remained in the arena, "There will be a tournament to decide who gets to fight us. Two minute time limit. The survivor wins. In case of a tie, there will be sudden death round. First match shall be Kirby versus Fox. Begin!"  
  
Kirby charged at Fox full speed becoming a large spinning fireball. Fox dodged to the side as Kirby fell off the edge. Kirby floated back up onto the platform into Fox's waiting arms. He tossed Kirby upward and shot him with his laser. Kirby transformed into Rock mode and came crashing down onto Fox. He then repeatedly punched Fox, stunning him from escape. Fox jumped into the air. His bodied began to burn around him as he shot himself toward Kirby. Kirby pulled out his final cutter, stopping Fox's Fox Fire attack and sending him flying. Fox made a mad dash for the platform but fell short. He was turned to a trophy and Kirby awaited for the next round in a waiting booth.  
  
"The second battle is Ganondorf versus Captain Falcon. Battle of the bare-fist fighters…Begin!"  
  
Ganondorf performed a quick kick for Captain Falcon. Falcon took to the skies and kicked Ganondorf into the arena floor face first. Ganondorf grabbed a hold onto Captain Falcon and made him explode. Captain Falcon rolled away and recovered with a raptor uppercut attack. A swift kick upward finished Ganondorf off as he turned into a trophy and Captain Falcon waited with Kirby for the next round.  
  
"The third fight is Jigglypuff versus Dr. Mario with a two-minute time limit. Begin!"  
  
Dr. Mario began with a barrage of Megavitamins and Jigglypuff used her dodging skills to its potential. A Jiggly pound sent Dr. Mario sliding on the bottom of the arena. As He got up, he was greeted by Jigglypuff's roll out attack.  
  
"Jigglypuff advances. The Next fight is DK versus Mr. Game & Watch with a two-minute time limit. Go!"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch took into the air as DK missed with a head butt. DK wound up a punch, but was interrupted by a downward strike by Game & Watch. DK made it to his feet as Mr. Game and watch pulled out a frying pan. Three strips of bacon smacked DK backward, but he recovered with his spinning fists. DK went to use his finishing punch to get rid of Mr. Game and Watch, but he was stopped and thrown off the platform. DK turned into a trophy and the next battle was announced.  
  
"The next battle is Mewtwo versus Zelda. Let the battle begin."  
  
Zelda conjured up the spirits to use Din's fire. Mewtwo stood there as the ball of fire came closer. When the explosion finished there was no trace of Mewtwo. There was a tap on Zelda's shoulder. When she turned around, she was slammed in the face with a shadow ball and sent flying. She transformed into Shiek in mid-air and made a mad dash for Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodge as she ran right off the platform. Mewtwo turned around to see Shiek teleporting in and kicking him in the face. She readied a needle storm and went to fire, but Mewtwo disappeared again. She went to dodge but it was too late. Mewtwo threw her upward and shot her with a few quick shadow balls. She turned into a trophy as Mewtwo advanced to the next round.  
  
"Next match is Ness versus Yoshi. Let the battle begin."  
  
Ness heated things off with a PSI fire. Yoshi escaped the flames and went into the Yoshi egg roll. He made three passes at Ness. The third time Ness connected with his bat, sending Yoshi out of the attack. Yoshi licked up Ness and chewed him up. He spat him of the platform. Ness used PSI thunder and with the correct aim he slammed into Yoshi full force electrically charged, sending him flying.  
  
"Ness advances. The next match is Bowser versus Ice Climbers. Begin!"  
  
The Ice climbers shot out two icicles out at Bowser and both hit their target. They ran up for a smash with their hammers, but were stopped by the fire breath of Bowser. Bowser managed to claw at Nana and grabbed her. As he was about to bite her, Bowser was interrupted by Popo, who smashed Bowser over the head with his hammer. Nana rejoined Popo and they both went into a spinning hammer attack. Bowser took to the air and as the Ice climbers finished, they were sent flying into the air to their doom.  
  
"Bowser advances. Our last battle for the first part of the tournament is between Link and Falco. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Link and Falco had a lot at stake. Both are the last of their games representatives and both eager to win. Link did not want to become a trophy, for he had to save Zelda and his younger self. Unfortunately, he had to save Ganondorf as well. Falco had to save Fox, otherwise how would he ever be forgiven by the team. Falco made a mad dash for Link. Realizing what Falco was trying to do. Link pulled out his hook shot and began to slice Falco up. Falco got out of the hold and began kicks of fury. Link dodged out and fired his boomerang at Falco. Falco put up the deflector shield and hit it right back to Link. Link took damage from his boomerang, but recovered and sent Falco flying with a sword spin attack. Falco went into the Falco fire and torched Link. Link rolled backward and fired his boomerang.  
  
Falco pulled up his deflector shield and shot it right back, "You think I would fall for that?" Link dodged the boomerang and charged up his sword. He swung and Falco dodged, "Hahaha, you mis…." He was interrupted from the second slash of Link's smash attack. Link brushed back his hair and put away his sword. He walked away, and then was kicked in the back. He fell face first onto the platform. "I'm not finished, yet."  
  
Link eyed his legs, "Yeah you are." Link slashed Falco's legs, sending him into the air again. Falco began to use Fire Falco. Link made a bomb and sent it into Falco's face.  
  
"Link advances. Now onto part two of the tournament." The Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were teleported once again.  
  
{Part two of the tournament is up next. More carnage to come in chapter 17.} 


	17. Tournament - Part II

Chapter 17: Tournament – Part II  
  
Everyone re-appeared in a flat-like arena. Bowser looked around and smirked, "Mushroom Kingdom…I remember these blocks…and is that Birdo over there?"  
  
The Master Hand replied, "Yes it is. In this next part fighters are allowed to use items. Hit the question mark boxes and a random item will drop out of it. Here there is a five-minute time limit. First match is between Kirby and Captain Falcon. Begin!"  
  
Kirby took to the air. He hit one of the blocks and from it came a beam sword. He grabbed it and charged for Captain Falcon. Falcon used his raptor uppercut and slammed Kirby into a block. A bat came out of it. Captain Falcon looked at it annoyed, "Dang it! It must have some use…" He threw the bat at Kirby, knocking Kirby unconscious and knocking the beam sword from his hand. Captain Falcon ran up to Kirby, "Falcoooooooooon…" Kirby got up and sucked up Captain Falcon. When he spat him out, Kirby wore a helmet similar to Captain Falcon's.  
  
Kirby began to use an attack, "Falcooooooooooon…. PUNCH!" Captain Falcon was shocked from his power being absorbed that he was hit head on with his own attack into a row of blocks.  
  
From one of the blocks, a star began to fall, Better make a wish Falcon…wait a second…Time for some revenge… The star hit Captain Falcon and he jumped up and made a mad dash for Kirby. A swift Falcon kick in the gut, a raptor attack, and a Falcon grab, done almost instantly, sent Kirby flying to his peril.  
  
"Captain Falcon is the winner. Next match is Jigglypuff versus Mr. Game and Watch. Go!"  
  
Mr. Game and Watch dashed toward Jigglypuff smacking him headfirst. Jigglypuff recovered with her sleep song. Mr. Game and watch went to sleep. Jigglypuff hit an item box and from it came a metal box. Jigglypuff went into a roll out attack and smashed into Mr. Game and Watch full force as metal. Game and Watch got to his feet only to be greeted by the Jiggly pound in the face. Jigglypuff grabbed onto Mr. Game and Watch and rolled on top of him. Mr. Game and Watch struggled to his feet. The metal effects of the metal box began to wear off. Jigglypuff went into a roll out attack. She released it and went straight on to Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch took to the air and Jigglypuff rolled on by. Before she rolled of the arena to her doom, she made a u-turn and went for another pass. Mr. Game and Watch performed a cartwheel dodge and watched Jigglypuff commit suicide.  
  
"The winner is Mr. Game and Watch. The next battle is Mewtwo versus Ness: Battle of the Psychics. Let the battle begin."  
  
Ness ran straight for Mewtwo. Mewtwo yawned and dodged the attack. Ness ran right by Mewtwo. When he turned around, Mewtwo whacked him in the face with his tail. Mewtwo teleported behind him and grabbed him by the head and shot a few shadow balls at him. A few missed and one hit a box.  
  
From the box fell a Mr. Saturn, who began to walk toward Ness, "|30Y |\|355, G37 UP |30Y |\|355, |301|\|G!"  
  
He got up and grabbed the Mr. Saturn, "Can you help a friend in need?" He chucked the Mr. Saturn at Mewtwo. It hit him in the head. Mewtwo floated to Ness and began to use some dark psychic powers that rendered Ness helpless. Mewtwo teleported away and began to charge up a shadow ball. Ness began to get up to his feet. Mewtwo flung the ball at Ness. Ness looked up and saw the incoming projectile. The shadow ball stopped in midair, almost touching Ness. A Blue barrier surrounded Ness and began to absorb the shadow ball. Ness clenched his fists as he felt a surge of power run through his veins. Ness performed a PSI Fire and stunned Mewtwo. A Hard smack with the cracked bat sent him into a block. From the block fell a Bob-omb. Ness jumped on top of one of the blocks. As Mewtwo recovered from the hit, the Bob-omb exploded and Mewtwo was turned into a trophy.  
  
"Ness advances. The last match of part two of the tournament is Bowser versus Link. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Bowser clawed a box upward and from it came a pokeball. He grabbed it and threw it at Link's head. It bounced off Link and opened up. From the pokeball came an Unown. The Unown floated safely away.  
  
Bowser roared in rage, "That sucked!" Suddenly a swarm of Unown came crashing down on Link, stunning him and dealing him damage, "…never mind," said Bowser as he rushed toward Link. As soon as Link escaped the grasps of the Unown, he became engulfed in Bowser's flames. One flame managed to break open a box and from it fell a fire flower.  
  
Link picked it up and began to use it, "Get a little taste of your own medicine." Link used the flame flower until it ran out of power. Link chucked the fire flower at Bowser, sending him backward. Link got him with the hook shot and shot him upward. Bowser bombed downward onto Link. Link went into the air. Link trusted his sword downward, but missed Bowser. Bowser smashed Link with his head and won the match.  
  
"Bowser advances. Part three is not for the weak. Let's get this show underway." The Master Hand snapped his fingers and they were teleported to the next arena.  
  
{The tournament continues in chapter 18.} 


	18. Tournament - Part III

Chapter 18: Tournament - Part III  
  
When the two hands, Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, and Bowser appeared, the arena transformed into a spacious, temple arena. "Part three of the tournament is mildly long. The time limit is now ten minutes. There are no items for this match. The object is not to kill each other, but to collect coins. In this coin mode, the person with the most coins at the end of the bout wins. Gain coins by damaging your opponent. If you die, you lose half your coins, so try to stay alive. The two matches are between Captain Falcon versus Mr. Game and Watch, and Ness versus Bowser. Winners of the matches advance to the finals." The Master Hand snapped his fingers and Captain Falcon and Mr. Game and Watch became the only people in the arena. "First match is Captain Falcon versus Mr. Game and Watch. Seven-minute time limit...Begin!"  
  
Captain Falcon dove into action with a Falcon kick. Mr. Game and Watch dodged it and pulled out his air-blasting gun. Captain Falcon was stuck in its grasp and couldn't escape. Then Mr. Game and watch pulled out a hammer: number eight. Captain Falcon froze over for a second and then flipped out of the icy encasement. Mr. Game and Watch was busy picking up the spoils. Captain Falcon came crashing down with another Falcon kick. Game and Watch leapt into the air and came crashing down on Falcon with a large pole. As Falcon came down to the ground, Mr. Game and Watch put on his scuba helmet and smashed him in the air. Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell and picked up the coins. Captain Falcon came back a few seconds later and attacked with a powerful smash attack and received an avenger KO. Falcon rushed for coins as Game and Watch was respawning. Mr. Game and Watch made a rush for Captain Falcon with mad speed and went to smack him with a chair. Falcon dodged backward and readied  
a Falcon punch. Mr. Game and Watch pulled out his air blaster and stopped him in his tracks. Then he struck a match and flung Captain Falcon over the edge. Game and Watch ran to the edge to make sure he didn't recover. Captain Falcon grabbed a hold of Game and Watch and exploded him gar enough so he could get back onto the platform. Captain Falcon dashed over to Game and Watch who was beginning to get up. Captain Falcon threw a volley of quick punches and kicked him into the air. Captain Falcon grabbed him in the air and slammed him into the ground. Mr. Game and Watch cartwheeled toward Captain Falcon. Falcon retaliated his move with a swift, fiery elbow to the head. Game and watch fell face first onto the platform and Captain Falcon picked up some coins. Game and Watch swiped Captain Falcon at the legs and tripped him. Mr. Game and Watch got up and grabbed Captain Falcon. He pulled out his bell and smacked Falcon in the head repeatedly. Captain Falcon eventually escaped  
holding his head in anguish wishing for a bottle of Aspirin. He performed a Falcon kick and snapped Mr. Game and watch off the platform. Game and Watch began to attempt to jump back onto the ledge. Falcon readied a second Falcon punch. Mr. Game and Watch attempted to dodge it in mid air, but his efforts were futile as he went flying off the platform. Captain Falcon went into his fighter stance as Game and Watch re-appeared. He pulled out a match and Falcon slid backward, falling through a tunnel-like area and down onto another level. Game and Watched followed closely behind, seeking major revenge. He jumped down into Captain Falcon's waiting arms. He flung Mr. Game and watch against a rocky wall. Game and Watch got up to his feet only to be smacked back down by a kick. Mr. Game and Watch hit Captain Falcon upward. Falcon kicked downward, but Mr. Game and Watch countered with his `I'm Number 1' sign. Captain Falcon hit the ceiling of the cave and was smashed by Game and Watch  
with the help of some firemen. Captain Falcon lay mangled and bruised as Game and Watch floated down to safety with his parachute. Captain Falcon retreated up to the higher level. Game and watch followed. He jumped over a pillar and was smacked into the ground. Captain Falcon grabbed him and repeatedly punched him in the stomach. He threw Mr. Game and Watch over the edge. The clock was running down to the wire. 5.... 4...3...Game and Watch was recovering back onto the platform. Captain Falcon thought fast and kicked him back out. He jumped out over the platform and round kicked Game and Watch to his doom.  
  
"Time! Mr. Game and Watch's total: 102 coins. Captain Falcon's total: 477 coins. Captain Falcon advances to the finals." Mr. Game and Watch turned into a trophy. "Our final match of the semi-finals is Bowser versus Ness. Let the battle begin."  
  
Bowser stomped toward Ness. Ness looked up at the towering dinosaur and gave a gulp. Bowser clawed at Ness and began to chomp down on the little boy. He threw Ness down and body slammed Ness into the ground. Bowser collected some coins as he got up and shouted a victorious roar. Ness staggered to his feet and focused his energy. Ness pushed his hands outward, "PSI Fire!" Bowser was engulfed in a column of flames. Ness punched the fire column, but Bowser did not go flying out. Ness looked up to see Bowser slam down on him with the Bowser bomb. Bowser got up and collected some more coins. He was knocked back a few feet by a punch by Ness. Bowser swiped at Ness with his claws, but Ness was so small compared to him. Ness smirked as he pulled out his bat. SSMMMAAASSSSHHH!!! Bowser went sailing off the platform. Ness ran over to make sure he didn't recover, but Bowser's spinning fortress reversed their positioning as Ness went flying away from the temple. Ness squeezed his hands  
tightly, "PSI Thunder!" A bolt of thunder circled Ness and hit him from behind sending him back on the platform. Bowser swung at Ness, but he was too high up. Ness landed on his feet behind Bowser. He turned around and a surge of electrical energy surged through his arms. He released it and sent Bowser off the platform. Bowser came whizzing back, but was only rejected by Ness' bat. Ness picked up the coins as Bowser was placed back into the match. Bowser slashed Ness upward. When Ness came back down, his spiky shell sent Ness out of the arena. Bowser picked up the coins as Ness came back. Ness fused his hands with an electrical charge, but Bowser was ready this time and dodged it. He retaliated with a claw that knocked Ness off his feet. Bowser took in a deep breath. Ness shut his eyes and concentrated his energy to the outside. Bowser released a fire breath, only to be absorbed by Ness' powers, "PSI Magnet!" Ness slowly regained health for each second flames poured on him.  
Bowser noticed this and grabbed Ness. Bowser pummeled him and then minced and tenderized Ness with the spikes on his shell. Ness used PSI Thunder and tried to home in on Bowser. Bowser dodged the electrical bolt and took to the skies. Bowser pounded on top of Ness, sending him to his peril again. Ness respawned and used PSI Fire. Bowser took heavy damage from the pillar of fire. As soon as the flames stopped, Ness released another PSI Fire. Bowser landed in front of Ness and he connected with his thunder fists. Bowser was almost gone and out, but managed to grab onto the ledge. Ness attempted to hit him with the bat, but missed as Bowser got back onto the platform. He chucked Ness off the side. Ness used PSI Thunder and landed safely on the level below. Bowser jumped down to chase after him, only to be taken out by another thunder fist. Bowser was revived and found the cave to the lover platform. He went for another fire breath. Ness dodged behind him and began to use a  
barrage of kicks and punches. Bowser flicked him away. Ness used PSI Thunder, but he missed and fell to his doom. The clock was running out. Ness ran down to the lower level to try to get some quick coinage. As soon as he dropped down, Bowser surprised him with a successful fire breath. Coins rained down from Ness and dropped onto Bowser.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1...Time! Bowser's score: 361. Ness' score: 130." Ness turned into a trophy. "Bowser advances. We're down to two competitors: Captain Falcon and Bowser. Let's get the finals set up." They were teleported to the last round before the ultimate battle. The winner's fate: to save multiple worlds and defeat the hands. Only one can claim this responsibility...  
  
{The finals will show who makes it to the ultimate battle. Don't you miss chapter 19.} 


	19. Tournament - Part IV

Chapter 19: Tournament - Part IV  
  
A large platform lay lit in the center of the abyss. The platform was flat and spacious. Near the platform, there lay a scoreboard, it's bulbs brightly lit. One side read Captain Falcon. The other one read Bowser. Captain Falcon teleported in on the left side of the platform and Bowser appeared opposite of Falcon. The Master hand floated down, "This is the final round. The rules are simple: stay alive. There are no items allowed. This is stock survival. Destroying your opponent 3 times makes you the winner. Suicides do count, though I doubt anyone will commit it, since the loser meets a fate worse than death. The winner of this battle will have the chance to beat my brother and myself. There is no time limit. Begin when you are ready."  
  
Bowser and Captain Falcon stared each other down. Bowser kept a close eye on Captain Falcon. He knew he was fast, but sometimes was slow in his punches. Captain Falcon thought to himself for a second, and then he smirked. He began to run full force toward Bowser. Bowser dodged behind him, expecting a Raptor attack. Falcon did not, but dodged past Bowser and turned around. He kicked Bowser into the air. Bowser took the opportunity to perform the Bowser Bomb. Though Bowser dropped like a ton of bricks. Captain Falcon dodged out of harm's way. While Bowser was getting to his feet, Captain Falcon took the opportunity to grab him and pummel him in the face with a fury of punches. Bowser got out from Falcon's grasp and used his fire breath. Falcon was stunned, but managed to flip backwards out of the attack. Flacon used a raptor attack and knocked Bowser into the air. Falcon ran far away, expecting the Bowser bomb. Bowser managed to jump over falcon and used his shell of spikes  
and tenderized Captain Falcon. Bowser got up and slammed Falcon off the platform. Bowser gave a roar as Captain Falcon lost the first life of the Finals. Falcon re-appeared and elbowed Bowser off the edge and kicked him into the sky. Bowser left the stadium as a little speck of light in the distant sky. Bowser came back with a vengeance. Bowser clawed at Captain Falcon and grabbed a hold of him. Bowser repeatedly chomped on Captain Falcon. He threw him on the ground and slammed down onto him belly first. Falcon staggered to his feet and clenched his fists. He ran up to Bowser for a Raptor attack, but Bowser dodged backward. Falcon quickly performed the Falcon kick, but again Bowser dodged. A side dodged made Falcon kick his way behind Bowser. Bowser ducked down and slashed at Falcon's legs. While Captain Falcon recovered, Bowser charged up a head smash. Falcon got to his feet as Bowser released the smash. Falcon dodged behind Bowser and readied his fist. Bowser turned around  
and was sent off the platform. Falcon watched as Bowser jumped back near the platform. Bowser hung onto the ledge as another Falcon punched missed Bowser. Bowser climbed back onto the platform and knocked Falcon to his feet. He picked him up and tossed him off the platform. Falcon tried to grab a hold of the ledge, but fell short and plummeted to his doom. Bowser readied for Captain Falcon to return. Falcon respawned and attacked with the rage of a thousand men. He released a fury of punches and a round kick off the platform. Bowser tried to make it back on, but Falcon elbowed him in the gut out of sight. Bowser returned and each was at full health. Both of them were one life away from death. Bowser stomped slowly forward, but Captain Falcon took the initiative and ran full force at Bowser. Bowser took to the skies and performed the Bowser Bomb. Falcon dodged backwards and used his Falcon punch. Bowser side dodged the punch and then grabbed a hold of Captain Falcon. Falcon  
quickly escaped Bowser's scaly grasp and used a raptor attack. Bowser stopped Falcon in his tracks with a flame breath. Falcon jumped out of it and grabbed a hold of Bowser and made him explode in a fury of fire. Bowser recovered with a whirling fortress. He ran as though he glided along the floor, knelt over and sliced Falcon upward. Falcon could not escape his fate. As he fell toward the ground, Bowser shot him back up with his shell to Captain Falcon's demise. Bowser gave out one victorious roar and dodged along the board. Captain Falcon began to shrink and turned into a trophy. His trophy floated toward the table and was places near the other smasher trophies.  
  
"I am indeed impressed," said the Master Hand, "at you success. It is disgraceful to see someone as evil as yourself trying to be the good guy."  
  
Bowser held up his right paw and clenched it, "I get to destroy those plumbers, and no evil terror can be grater than my own."  
  
"You poor, misguided fool. You think you can actually win. After I crush you, I'll enjoy using you for experimentation."  
  
Bowser ran away from the Master Hand only to be stopped by the Crazy Hand, "Now where are your manners? You can't leave yet; the games have just begun."  
  
Bowser looked at both hands and saw him self trapped in the center of the platform. He turned toward the Crazy Hand, "I did not thank you for resurrecting me, so I'll destroy your brother before I incinerate you."  
  
{Bowser is faced with a mighty challenge. The weight of the world rests in Bowser's hands. Is the world doomed? Chapter 20 is the beginning of the end.} 


	20. The Final Melee

Chapter 20: The Final Melee  
  
{Well, it's been a fun 19 chapters, but we're coming to the end. Hope you enjoy.}  
  
Bowser dashed toward the master hand and slashed it with his claws. The Master hand went into laser mode. The Crazy Hand twitched with anticipation to combine. Bowser did a good job dodging lasers and laying a few smashes on the Master Hand. The hands went into the center and began their sleep spell. Bowser dodged toward the outskirts of the arena avoiding the spell and the clapping afterward. Bowser kept on dealing fast damage to the Master Hand, but the Crazy Hand flew into him like a rocket, giving the Master Hand enough time to grab him and squeeze the life out of him. Bowser took some heavy damage, but the Master Hand went into the danger zone. The Master Hand rubbed his fingers, "You know what I said earlier; I wasn't going to experiment on you. We could become the greatest villain duo in the world."  
  
Bowser jumped away from the Crazy Hand's bomb barrage, "No thanks. I work alone…except for some goombas." The Master Hand swung back for one final strike. He flung himself with full force, but Bowser dodged backward and backhanded him in the back. The Master Hand gave out one final shrill and then vanished into bright light.  
  
The Crazy Hand twitched, "So you defeated the weakling, but you won't defeat me!"  
  
Bowser saw him move backward slightly, "Don't be so delusional. You won't feel too much pain…until I begin your thrashing!" Bowser dodges backwards as the Crazy Hand falls short of a grab. Bowser smashes him with his head. Before he recoils to the left of the arena. Bowser uses fire breath from a distance as to avoid any close attacks. The Crazy Hand fell on the floor. Bowser laughed, "HA! You lost alrea…." The Crazy Hand went into spasms, knocking Bowser into the air. Bowser uses a Bowser Bomb and stopped the Crazy Hand's trembling. The Crazy Hand pointed at Bowser in the shape of a gun. Bowser dodge the first blast with a side dodged, a jump in the air to avoid the second, and the third nearly nicked his shell. Bowser ran up and smashed the Crazy Hand as he went into laser mode.  
  
The Crazy Hand held his fingers into a fist, "You can't win. I brought you back to life and I will bring your demise."  
  
Bowser ducked down, readying his shell, "That's what I said to Mario every time I battled him…" Bowser released the final blow. A flash of light covered the abyss. It blinded the area, except for a large table and the trophies that lay on it. The trophies glowed with electrical current. A large nova blast was expelled from them, discharging a large pulse of energy…  
  
Kirby rubbed his eyes and looked around his planet. He saw Dreamland restored back to normal. He blinked his eyes a few times, "I wonder who won the battle…oh well." Kirby kicked back his feet and relaxed under the shade of a tree…  
  
Samus reappeared on her starship. She buckled her safety belt and punched in the key code combination. The starship lit up and sprung to life.  
  
Welcome back. Approximate away time: 2 days 3 hours 46 minutes and 10.87659 seconds.  
  
Samus rubbed her head, "Computer, setting destination course toward Planet Opernium.  
  
Coordinates located. Approximate arrival time 3.13 hours.  
  
Dr. Mario began to open his eyes. He lay on a couch and Nurse Peach watched over him, "Doctor, are you all right?"  
  
He stood up and rubbed his head, "No, I just wasted my vacation time over a silly battle. Okay, who's next?"  
  
Ash walked using the support of a stick he found in the woods. He held his stomach with his right hand. Brock and Misty followed him. They were about to collapse.  
  
"Ash," shouted Brock, "let's take a break; you haven't eaten in over a day."  
  
Ash moved onward, "I'm not stopping until I find Pikachu." From the distance Ash saw a flash of light. He saw four outlines of Pokemon looking figure. One rolled off toward the left. One looked really strange; it floated upward and teleported from sight. The last one looked straight ahead and then began to run toward Ash. Ash squinted his eyes. He groaned with delight, "Pi…ka...chu…"  
  
The Super Happy Tree let off a lot of fruit for its tired friend. Yoshi rubbed his belly as he licked up another melon. He leaned back and shut his eyes to rest from a weary battle.  
  
Prince Marth and Roy raised their swords to the sky and knelt down on one knee. Marth's battalion bowed behind him. Marth and Roy arose. They placed their swords back in their scarabs and they shook hands. Roy went his separate way and Marth waved good-bye. Marth turned toward his troops, "We've wasted enough time. Let the assault commence!"  
  
Candy ran up to Diddy, "Have you seen him?"  
  
Diddy bent his head downward, "I still haven't seen him. It's not like DK to miss out on 2 days worth of meals."  
  
Donkey Kong emerged from the brush. He spotted his friends, "Diddy, Candy!" Candy ran up to DK and gave him a hug.  
  
Cranky smiled, "It is good to see you DK."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Cranky." DK was interrupted when Cranky dropped a large pile of building supplies on top of Donkey Kong.  
  
"Now get to work on my new lab. I want it to be perfect and done in three days." A hammer dropped on DK's toe and he blew on it to relieve the pain.  
  
Paula, Poo, and Jeff waited on Ness' couch in Onett. Ness' mom and sister walked around in circles. The family dog rested in the corner of the room. Ness walked in the door and everyone ran up to hug him. The dog raised his head and then went back to sleep.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch looked around his world. The buildings were in shambles and there were so many disasters it would make a normal person's head spin. Mr. Game and Watch rang his bell, "It's good to be home!"  
  
"This is Valexon of Channel 38 with breaking news. Missing racecar champion, Captain Falcon reappeared today at the Hitatco Stadium two days after his disappearance. Channel 38 was here when at the end of the Grand Prix; Captain Falcon was caught in a large vanishing hole, which is still unexplained. The judges have decided to have an award ceremony tomorrow for Falcon for his first place finish in the race."  
  
Fox and Falco flew along side the Great Fox in an arwing, signaling Rob to open the docking bay. Fox and Falco docked their ship and leapt from the hatch. Peppy ran up to Fox, "Fox, you're okay."  
  
Fox placed a hand on Peppy's shoulder, "No time for chit chat, we got to report back to headquarters on Corneria."  
  
"Already did, Fox," said Slippy, "and we have our new assignment."  
  
Fox walked toward the command deck, "Then let's not waste any time."  
  
Link handed the Master sword to young link. He placed it in the stone pedestal and was transported back to his time. Zelda ran up to Link and embraced him. Link comforted her and they stayed in the temple for a few moments before they went their separate ways.  
  
The Ice Climbers looked up at the huge mountain. Popo turned to Nana, "Just think Nana, we're almost one eighth of the way done climbing the Mountain."  
  
The Mushroom Kingdom was never happier. Peach took her throne and released the Toad she held onto. Mario took off his cape and folded up neatly and placed it aside. Luigi picked up his vacuum and strapped it onto his back. Professor E. Gadd stood by Luigi, "Suka suka, you did splendid work, Luigi, but since you were away, the ghosts returned and began haunting a hidden Mansion behind yours. Speaking of creepiness, did you retrieve your souvenir?"  
  
Luigi thought for a moment, "Well, not-a exactly. It came to life."  
  
Mario turned toward Luigi, "I wonder where Bowser is anyway?"  
  
  
  
In the abyss almost everything was destroyed. The two hands lay crippled on top of the Final Platform. The Master Hand twitched very slightly, "We…lost…but how? We lost everything."  
  
The Crazy Hand began to laugh hysterically, "No we didn't."  
  
The Master Hand raised his pointer finger, "So then tell me what we have left that hasn't been destroyed." The Crazy Hand held out his palm. He laughed hysterically and much louder. In his palm was a small trophy. The trophy resembled a very large shelled turtle.  
  
{Well that about wraps things up. Hope you enjoyed it. I am coming out with more fics soon so keep on the lookout. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading.} 


End file.
